A recovered way of Life
by Schildjunker
Summary: An old form of science. Lost in the ongoing stream of time. Jaune Arc, heir to the old Arc clan. What do these two things have in common you ask? Look how the crippled boy revives the old science of alchemical transmutation and strives for the perfect beeing. Classical Alchemie, not the FMA-magical stuff. Pairing is now decided.
1. Chapter 1 A quick Introduction

**A story I have in my mind for a while now and finally could muster the courage to write it. Please know that english is not my native language.**

It was a surprisingly cold day in september for Vale as if it was an omen. The Arc-Family Patriarch stood in front of a wooden door and was for the first time in his life afraid to go trough it. People who know him may have laughed at him for this.

The reason for him to be afraid to go through this door was nothing unusual, except for him. His beloved wife was on the other side, giving birth to his presumaly would be heir. After eight months of a fairly normal pregnancy came this fateful day that would be remembered by any Arc that was alife or would be.

Nobody could have guessed that a child born a month early would be the one to reignite the fires of the war dragons of house Arc.

After what seemed an eternity the door slowly opened and a nurse came out of the room with a sad look on her face. In her arms was a tiny bundle of cloth and after a short time he saw his son. But the child didn't cry, it was just laying there without motion. In the desperation of a man who would loose his sorayyYn he activated the family semblance of the Arcs.

He would not let his son die and so he concentrated all his will on the little human beeing and filled it with the will to live on. And suddenly the child found the power to fight through his sure death.

It was not widely known but the Arc Family possesed the Ability to manipulate the emotions and the minds of those who were around them. In the days of old, in the days of great wars and much greater warriors the Arcs had been the warriors and generals on the winning sides in every war.

But those were the old days. The ancient times when everybody knew the arcs and came to their stronghold in the middle of the world to beg for their aid in the wars they planned. The arcs were proud warriors and fought always on the side they saw as righteous.

Once there was a Kingdom in the place which nowadays was known as Mountain Glenn. Long before the rise of Vale to an international superpower. The King of this small country wanted to force the Arcs to work for him by abducting the eldest Arc daughter. It didnt end well for him.

Nobody knew how it happened but half the persons in the kings castle died as they commited suicide. The Kingdom was done, not only because the king and his family commited suicide but also because an army of Arcs and their loyal followers.

The abducted Arc was the most powerful user of the family semblance. She could let everyone succumb to her will, even if she rarely used it becaus she was a humble woman.

But sadly this were the days of old.

Nobody knew that the new age of glory for the Arc Family begun with the birth of this newborn heir.


	2. Chapter 2 Family Drama

**Second chapter, and you know...the usual rambling about how many follows and fav's there are after a single chapter.**

 **Im trying to get another chapter done today where the real story begins, but Im still fairly new to writing and publishing in english so it may will take a bit longer**

 **Aaaaaaand bad thing to tell, but Im having some Internet issues and when i don't get the chapter today done there will be no new chapter until mid January. But until then i should have worked out the entire storyline and every family member. Its now important to say that the Arc-family will play an important role in this piece of fiction. The difficult thing for me is, that i have nearly all sisters planned out as charakters and thought about their equipment, but only for after the timeskip. So until then, the sisters will look a little faceless.**

 **And finally, the real story starts with the next chapter. Yay...So stay with me fellas.**

A few years after this fateful September day in the Arc Family Stroghold. A young boy is running through the empty hallways of the old castle, trying to excape a few little girls which were right behind him. They were all laughing merrily over their game of 'catch the brother'.

Suddenly the boy topples over and starts to cough wildly. A pained expression is on his face as he tries to stop the coughing fit. The little girls now standing around the boy all have a worried expression on their faces as they try to lift the boy up and carry him away.

"Brother Jaune, hang in there. We get you to mom and dad!" said one of the girls. This girls name is Jane Arc, one year younger than the weak boy draped over her shoulder. One could only wonder how a girl merely eight years old could carry a boy which is one year older.

The answer is simple, her semblance is super strength. Now you could say how a girl of eight years can possibly have her Aura unlocked and Semblance known. The first possibility would be that the girl is some kind of prodigy, but this is not the cause.

She, like her twin-sister Joanne, unlocked her Aura herself in the young age of six years. Simply because their brother would have died otherwise.

They were playing outside the Arc-Stronghold when Jaune's weak body threw him, just like now, into a terrible coughing fit. The twins thought they would loose their brother for sure if they couldn't carry him to their parents. And since the little bodies of the girls couldn't muster the strength to carry their brother, their Aura and semblance unlocked.

And because of the similarities of the twins and the exact same toughts their semblance is the same.

Now they possesed the ability to save their brother everytime he fell into his sickness.

And so, after long five minutes they arrived finally in the library, where their father would relax in case he was on vacation. Robert Arc was an fairly known Hunter and got many offerings for contracts. And he sure needed them. The huge Arc Stronghold and his big family sucked the mony out of his bank-account like a whirpool.

He worked nearly anyday of the year and when he was home like now, he was reading or sleeping most of the time. So when the twins with their brother over their shoulders stormed into the library he was lost in his thoughts.

When he was pulled out of his thoughts, he noticed his son and reached in a sad routine for the needed medications. With the coughs of his son finally subduing he looked at his daughters and smiled proudly at them. "Thank you girls, that you always look out for your brother and his cursed sickness.", he told them while patting his sons back to comfort him.

With cheery smiles, that could turn his worst nightmares to pleasant dreams, they told him: "No problem Papa, we know how hard it is for you and we will always help Jaune.".

"I, know girls. I know."


	3. Chapter 3 The Lie

**Okay...i lied...i need one more chapter to get to the alchemie-stuff. It's harder than i thought to get bigger chapters readable and reasonable. I don't think i get a new chapter done tonight and so the next chapter will come out mid January. Well chances are good you will then get a reasonable amount of chapters to read. So please let me know how i can do better, especially how i can get better with the grammar stuff.**

 **Soooo...happy new year til then.**

After the coughing finally subdued, Jaune looked up to his father, a man build like a mountain. Around 2m tall and 170kg weight of pure muskles. In his were the signature blue eyes of house Arc and colored just like the hair on top of his head, a big beard sprouted over the entirety of his lower face.

And his normally smiling face was no clouded with a worried expression. Just as Jaune wanted to explain how his illness got again the better of him, he was interrupted by his father who told him:"Jaune, i already know that everytime your illness is coming out, you were playing and running with your sisters. As much as I like it to give you a normal childhood, I can't risk it anymore to give you the freedom that threatens your life.".

Jaune just couldn't understand what his father was trying to say to him. Would his father get him to another doctor, only to be told that, even with the newest technologie, his illness was incurable. He just hopes not, he was sick of it. Sick of the doctors which boasted about their own abilities, just to then tell them that there is no cure for his condition. He just wanted to live a normal life as Arc heir. Well as normal as it could get with all the fighting and hunter business.

His flow of thoughts was interrupted when his father continued to speak. "Jaune, we both know that there is no help for your condition at the moment. And I hoped I wouldn't have to do this, but from now on you are forbidden to run, or exhaust yourself in any other possibility. Your mother and I talked about it and decided, that if you want to help with the hunting business of this family and support us, you could still learn anything that is written down in this archives."

He felt like his father punched him in the gut. He, the heir, would never be a Huntsman. That was just not fair. It was supposed to be his life, his destiny. Now he could only be a bookworm and study some ways to help his family. Maybe to find old treasures, that were named in the old tomes of this library.

"I know that look. I know what you think about it this way...if you don't throw your life away for petty reasons, then one day, there will be a cure for your illness. And then I will train you to become a huntsman.", again he was torn out of his thoughts by his fathers voice. But this time, he actually listened to it. His brain, that still worked like that of a child, even if his illness had aged him far over his years mentally, fell into the trap his parents spun just for him.

Oh, the possibility of becoming an Huntsmen...and he just had to wait for the cure to be found. There was no other possible outcome for his life.

"Alright dad, I will study and just live long enough to get cured. And then I will become a proud huntsmen, just like you!"

Robert Arc smiled at his sons naivety and just hoped he would live to see the day when his lie will become the truth.


	4. Chapter 4 The Scholar

**So...I...I guess Im back? Im really sorry that it took over 4months to finally write this. I have no excuse, except that Im a lazy bastard who cant get shit done...sooo without further delays: START READING YOU...uhm...PEOPLE! (yeah that will show you whos the boss...whatever...)**

 _Two years later..._

Jaune swas sitting in the study of the old mansion and was going through another old tome that he found this day. It was an interesting book which told the stories of one of his ancestours, Richard Arc.

The tales of his battles were like all the others he read before. Some great war hero who just turned every battle around, even if there was no hope in the beginning of the fight. Many wars with just an ridicoulus amount of battles tied to them, and all were won.

Jaune loved those stories because he could see himself in the position of his ancestour. Jaune Arc, the great warrior, which inspired the soldiers around him and let enemies tremble at the mere thought of him. He wished it could be him who was in this position. Sadly the Era of great wars was one long forgotten by the most people of remnant. And sadly his body wasn't cured to this day.

He cursed again about his frail body and started the next chapter in the book. It was about the love of Richard for a woman from Mantle.

"As Richard saw her for the first time, his heart was lost to the beauty of Isolda Icetide, the daughter of one ofthe most influancial aristrocrat family from Mantle. Originally he was visiting them because the Icetide Family heeded for support against their enemys, the Coldpeak Family. The Coldpeak Family was climbing to the top of Mantle Aristrocrats with an enourmus speed. Many thought that the Coldpeaks couldn't climb the social ladder up this fast without using illegal means.

As the Coldpeaks were coming closer to the stand of the Icetides it came open that the rumor were true. They tried everything from Blackmail to Bribery. Of course they digged also for dirty secrets. They found only minor things which couldn't damage a renown family. So the Coldpeaks went for more aggressive measures. Attacks on mining convoys, on family members, killed animals on the doorstep of the Icetide Manor.

Slowly getting paranoid from this behavior, the Icetides went to the best warriors known. They had lost not few family members in the fights against the Arcs but it was the fault of the King of Mantle who was reaching over the ocean to rage war against the Kingdom of Vale.

It's widely known that Mantle lost this war." 'For information about this look up chapter two of this book.'

Jaune remembered the story, as is was one of his favourites so far. 500 valean Soldiers under the command of Richard Arc defended a mountain pass against 7000 of mantles finest. It was the tourning point in the war and crippled the mantle forces enough to force them to surrender a two day fight.

"So Richard was sitting there and could not listen to the words of the Icetide Patriarch. Something about the payment, which surely was a huge amount of money and dust. 'The hand of your daughter and i do everything you want.' The Icetide Patriarch was just baffled because of this. 'I beg your pardon?' Richard just sat there and said: 'I want to marry your daughter, never did I lay my eyes on such a lovely woman. I will cross grimm infested swamps for you, I will overthow the mighty Monty above for her lovely hand in wedlock.'

It's widely known that the Arcs never married aristrocat daughters of any kingdom, because they thought that they didn't provide strong blooded childrens like the common people who struggled to live on any day. So the confusion of the Icetide family members was reasoned. But they soon got it that they were the only family of name known in this era who got such an offering. They saw the opportunity to gain fame and glory because it would be the first time in centuries for that to happen. And if it could bind the Arcs closer to their family they would gain an enormus amount of power and influence in not only the kingdom but in the entire world of remnant.

It is said that the Patriarch looked to his daughter and saw her approval right on the spot. Even if the Icetides were a family of high nobility, they respected their daughters wishes in marriage. The only rule was that it had to be a man of noble blood. Well the Arcs were never true nobility but their name was standing at spot like the name of a duke because of their talents on the battlefield.

So the Icetide Patriarch gave his approval. 'You see sir Arc, my daughter and my family would be honored to make ties with your clan. We expect no failure from the heir to the Arc clan. But I must ask you, is it permitted to you to chose your wife this freely, seen the principles of your...' Richard cut him off just saying: 'It is our own free will whom we choose in marriage. The only reglementation is that the wife will bring good things into our bloodline. And as I see that your daughter isn't married to someone as she is in her mid twenties I conclude that she has abilities you couldn't give away.'

'If you want my hand in marriage I give you two tasks to fullfill first.' Came the meek voice of said daughter from the other side of the room. 'First I want you to utterly destroy the Coldpeak Family, but in legal means. See to it that they get cast out of the kingdom for the atrocities they commited.' Then she saw him right in the eyes and told the second task. 'Find a cure for my situation.'

Richard was at a loss for words as he heard her voice. It was the most beautiful tune he ever heard, no music could compare to it. Then the realization hit him. 'What seems to be your problem mylady, I would gladly throw my life away to make you happy.'

'You see, after an attack of the Coldpeaks henchmen on my life i was crippled. I can't move my legs. I don't want to bother a honorable man like you with a disabled wife. Even if magic is needed to cure me, I'm sure you have the abilities to make it happen There is no room for argument and now go and fulfill the tasks.'

She raised her hand and like a true knight he took it and kissed the back of it while bowing down. Then he left to fullfill his tasks."

Jaune was moved by this emotional scene and flew over the following pages which told about his fights against henchmen and noblemen alike. He won all of them and fullfilled his task perfectly. The Coldpeaks were casted out of the Kingdom of Mantel and never seen again. As the story got to the second task given to Richard Jaune read with strong motivation again.


	5. Chapter 5 Hope

**Wasup? Im back. Today i might be able to publish a few chapters since i got nothing else to do. So enjoy my upload marathon!**

As Jaune was getting to the point in the story where the second task was going to be told, he put the book away. It was not widely known, even in the Arc Family, that Isolda Icetide became the bride of Richard Arc. Jaune ounly knew about it because he found her name in another book where her name was Isolda Arc of Mantle. Jaunes mind could not focus on the story after he finally got it that Isolda must have been cured by Richard if she married him later on. Was there a way to heal even the direst conditions of the body?

His head was spinning for about 5minutes. There was a cure. A cure that even modern medicine couldnˋt provide. What is it. What could be more advanced than technology? He still couldnˋt grasp it that he was on a path to be a Huntsman.

"Well, lets get some snacks and something to drink. I think this will be a long night." After he got back from the kitchen he was about to start reading again, but was curios why he didnˋt encounter one of his family members. After a brief look on the clock he knew why. It was already 11p.m. and everyone wentt to sleep already. He realised that he was so entranced with the stories that he clearly forgot time.

Without further disturbances he started reading again.

"While the first task went down easy as cake the second one was more of a problem. The Coldpeaks shown such arrogance that they didnt even try to hide their treacherous behaviour against the kingdom. To climb the social hirarchy they hired bandits to weaken their enemies, let Grimm ravage settlements while they could have saved them and controlled the underground organizations like the thieves guild that immigrated from Mistral, or the black market. It was easy for Richard to topple them over with all the resources that the Arcs had, as wellas the shown arrogance of tthe Coldpeaks.

While it is not exactly known how he cured the condition of Isolda, he researched every possibility he could find for nearly 5 years. It is said that he found something in the vast archives of the Arc stronghold, but no one has ever found any traces after him."

Jaune nearly started to cry like he had not since several years ago, he finally found a clue but lost it only few minutes later. This could not be it. There had to be dozens of his ancestors which searched for this missing link. Could they have misse something? Surely there was nothing in the forbidden archives where only the head of the family had entry. Or was there? When nobody but the head had entry in the forbidden archives when could they have looked. The head was always the strongest living member of the family . And they were always caught up in fights.

Maybe he could convince his father to break with this tradition. There was hope, even if it was only a small flame.


	6. Chapter 6 The Search

**Hey there im typing like there is no tomorrow and here is the next chapter. Even longer than the last one. I beg for forgiveness about the grammatical errors and typos, but im typing this on a tablet while sitting in a bus. Enjoy and stuff. R &R, you know the drill.**

"YOU WANT WHAT?!"

Ouch, that hurts. To be fair, Jaune expected this kind of reaction from his father. Not because Robert Arc had a short fuse or something like this, but because he hold the traditions in high regards. Like everybody living in the Arc household. Even Jaune lived by these traditions in every aspect of his life. Well, until now. To get his research done he needs entrance into the forbidden archives.

"Father, I found clues in the books of the library which could lead to a cure for my condition. I know it seems like a childish dream to say something like this, but hear me out. Please!"

Even with Roberts stubborn nature, he knew that his son was on track of something. He knew that Jaune was always living by the principles that the Arcs were living by for dozens of generations. So if he wanted to break with them he would have a solid reason.

"Go on, Iˋm listening son."

Jaune knew he only got one chance to prove his point in front of his father.

"Like i said, i found clues that may lead to a cure for my condition. It may sound far fetched but have you heard of Isolda Arc? No? I thought so. She came from a noble family of Mantle, the Icetides. She is one of the few excexptions were nobility was allowed to enter or bloodline. The point is, it is said in the chronicles of our ancestor Richard Arc, that Isolda would only marry him if he could cure her crippled legs. She was strong and commited like any Arc but lost the ability to move her legs in an attack on her life. The point is, she is described as a person who would never weigh down the Arcs with her crippled body. So the only way she became one of our ancestors is that she was cured. And since I dont believe that a miracle occured there is only one possibility. Richard found a way to cure her. But there are no clues in the normal library. You see my point father?"

Robert Arc was speechless. His son showed so much dedication to such a little bit of hope. After a few seconds he told his son:

"I need to think about this. I will tell you my decision in the evening. So go and search in the library if there are no other clues that you may have overlooked."

"Yes father."

-

Jaune couldnˋt believe it, his father didnˋt turn down his request immediatly. There was hope. While his head was spinning because of the possibility of approvement, he searched halfheartidly through some promising books about medicine.

"Nothing. Nothing. WOW...nothing. Surprise nothing new. Oh, a treasure chamber. What a weak code to hide it...Really. Pull down the chandelier on the wall left to the entrance of the infirmiary. Why would something like this be written down in here. Wait...who wrote this book? Seriously? Richard Arc? Jackpot. Why did no one ever find this? Wait...There is a infirmiary in this castle?"

While he was rambling on he searched for any maps of the castle.

"There...So...where is it? Ah there. Shit...okay i need to ask Jane and Joanne."

It seems like the infirmiary was underground to offer good protection for wounded fighters in case of a siege. Sadly there was an earthquake several years back and the hallway to the infirmiary got destroyed. So why not ask the supersisters of house Arc?

"Ah man...i hope they donˋt want to much in exchange for their help."

-

"So you want us to clear the rubble from a hallway in the basement?"

"Why not ask father?"

"Donˋt you want him to know?"

"Is it something he forbid you?"

"Are you going against the codex?"

"Has it something to do with the clues you were talking about with father?"

"Enough, stop it you two. First of all, maybe there are some clues down there. So if i get the approval fromfather for the forbidden archive i can get double the information. So i dont want him to know yet that i found something outside of the archives. Okay?"

...

They looked at him without saying anything. Itˋs almost as if they were waiting for something...Damn.

"Okay, w-what do you w-want?"

His voice was shaking. He was afraid. Not that his sisters were evil or anything. They only wanted one thing from him ever and itˋs always..

"WE WANT TO SEE OLDER SISTER AGAIN!"

DAMNIT...They would never really harm him, but their request...

"For how long?"

Please not too long, please not too long, please not too long!

"Two days!"

"Oh no...not this long. Show some mercy. Please, one afternoon and i do everything you want!"

"Everything?"

"Yes just dont embarass me to much please."

"DEAL!"

Thats the problem with asking his sisters for a favor. They always want him to crossdress with the cutest and frilliest dresses they could find. Luckily they never would embarass him in front of the entire family. They would always lock themselfes in their room with him and play prince and princess...sadly he was never the prince.

-Two hours later-

"The hallway is clear brother, or should we say sister?"

"Thank you, i will fulfill my promise the next time father is awayto hunt Grimm, okay?"

"You better do, because..."

"...an Arc never breaks his promise. Yeahyeah."

He completed the sentence Jane started. Hopefully they still didnˋt got their hands on a camera, or else he could start digging his own grave. He could never live with such shame if the pictures got out of his sisters hands.

He turned the flashlight on and revealed a hallway.

" So lets see, the infirmiary should be here...damn!"

The old door was stuck in its place and would not move no matter how hard he tried.

"Jaune let us open this door for you, we dont want you to collapse."

Sometimes his sisters were real angels. Sadly not every day.  
The door didnˋt move, even underthe titanic strength of his sisters, so they simply kicked it down. He went inside and was looking for said chandelier mentioned in the book.

"There it is. Jane take me on your shoulders i need to reach that thing."

He pulled it towards himself and...nothing happened.

"Wait what?"

Then something started to rumble behind the wall. After a few seconds of mysterious noises the wall slided backwards and then to the right, revealing a passage.

"Jaune did you know that?"

"Like i said, i had a clue. Letˋs go inside!"

They followed the secret passage for about five minutes, pretty long for a straight passage, when they finally got into a big room with strange illumination.

"Whatˋs this strange light Jaune, do you know?"

Jaune couldnˋt answer. He was totally speechless. His research had let to something. To what he didnˋt know. But it would change the Arcˋs history forever.


	7. Chapter 7 Secrets

**And the third and last chapter for today. No idea when i will publish the next. Until then, peace!**

"Jane, Joanne listen. I donˋt want you to tell anything about this to anyone, to anyone. This could be something mother and father donˋt know about and i would like it if it stays this way for some time."

"Okay, but we want to take pictures with you when you are dressed up!"

Shit. No way around that.

"Alright, but no one except you is allowed to see those pictures. NO ONE!"

"You have a deal, sister dearest."

If he wouldnˋt love his sisters so much he would kill them someday...

"Letˋs see what we got here. Look around and tell me if you find something interesting, okay?"

The room they were currently in was big. Circular and with a diameter of thirty meters and full with tables and strange things, like weirdly shaped flasks and so on. His sisters nodded and went to search the interiour of the room while Jaune looked to the top of the room to identify the strange light. His breath got caught with what he saw. The entire ceiling was some kind of lense, which probably caught the light from outside and illuminated the inside. He never heard that anyone outside had seen the counterpart of the lense down here. He would look into that in the forbidden archive, if he got the go from his father.

As he started looking around he saw something that immediatly caught his gaze. A desk with many half rotten tomes. No wonder the books in the library were stored under good conditions which kept them in shape. Down here was another story. It was moldy and the air was stale, probably for hundreds of years. As he made his way to the desk he heard something shatter and Jane giggle innocently.

"Watch it, you dont know what might be in this flasks. It could be poisonous. I donˋt want anyone of us die because of your clumsyness!"

"Sorry Jaune, we will be more carefull. But its all boring stuff, we donˋt even know what to look for."

"Itˋs alright, I think i found something. Now comes the really boring part where i have to look for information in thoose books. You can go back."

"Are you sure? We can not help you when your disease acts up again."

"Yeah, itˋs fine. I think today is a good day and i dont have to do any difficult things. Only things i do at the library. And nothing happened there before. You can come get me as soon as dinner is ready, okay?"

"Okay see you later Jaune."

"Later."

After they left Jaune got to the desk and startet looking at the tomes he discovered. They looked heavy, but already laid on the desk so he didnˋt have to move them.

"Okay, lets do this."

As he opened the first book he saw that it looked like a recipe, but encoded. After short consideration, he closed it and looked at the others. All seemed to have been encoded except one. It was a diary of some sorts. The name on the first page fired him up. The diary was written by Richard Arc. It seems that he followed the right trail. When he started reading, he noticed that the book was in a exceptional state. Nobody would believe that it laid in this moldy room for a few hundred years.

"Day 1

After all the hardships I took on me to defeat the Coldpeakˋs it should be an easy task to get Isolda her legs back. Or so I thought. It was only after I contacted the best doctors in the entirety of Remnant, that I realised that there was no conventional way to cure her. Most of them were already contacted by the Icetide family and had already said that they couldnˋt heal Isolda. How heavy my heart got as soon as I noticed that. I would immediatly marry her, even with her crippled legs. But I promised that I would find a cure before she would marry me. Oh, had I known. After I realized that medicine couldnˋt help, I contacted witch doctors and shamans. From the Faunus tribes which endlessly move through the desert of Vacuo to the occult sects of Mistal which are worshipping the Grimm, a person named Salem and her master known as the brother. It was hard to infiltrate the sect and in the end i didnˋt get me nowhere near my goal. The priests of Monty knew no cure, the technological advanced scientist of Mantle. Nobody could help.

I lost my hope. I thought i could never be with my beloved Isolda. I threw myself into battle to forget. Killed numerous Grimm, eradicated most of the Cultists of Grimm, fought in two tribe wars in Vacuo and prayed every night to the great Monty above.

Then, last night, I had a vision. A vision from Monty himself? I donˋt know.

I saw vials, a new moon, a dull metal and several plants. And i donˋt know how but I felt strong emotions in this vision. I should try to recreate this vision and hopefully I can finally heal my beloved Isolda."

Jaune was stunned. Was this it? Was it some sort of wizardry that helped his ancestor to cure Isolda? He started reading the next entry.

"Day 2

The first experiment was a failure. No fire or anything else that you would expect from witchraft like this. No, the final product had not the right color and smelled really bad. The ingredients didnˋt combine. Iˋm thinking all day about what went wrong until I noticed something. In my vision the not visable rays of the new moon shone through the vial and became visible after passing through. After the faailed experiment I had another vision which showed me the way to a secret underground passage beneeth the castle. I didnˋt believe it when the passage really opened in front of me. As I followed it I came to this strange room, lighted by a stange lens on top of the room. I saw a forge, crude forms of dust and various metals. And those strange kind of vials that I saw in my vision. As I inspected the forge I found several weapons in unfinished form. They reminded me of something. Something really familiar. Then it hit me. I took Crocea Mors from my hip and indeed, it was the same kind of steel. Steel nobody could recreate since many generations ago. Had I found not only the answer to the question I was looking for, but also for a question i didnˋt know I asked myself?"

The next few entries hold no valuable Information and described how Richard rebuild the interiour of the room which was destroyed by time itself. They held a few valuable informations about how he had more visions with more recipes and how he wrote them down in seperate books. He stated that he encoded them, so that no one could abuse the possible effects of those potions.

It was the next entry that led a chill through his body.

"Day 32

I did it. Or so I think. I used the laboratory that I found and mixed the ingredients. Like stated in a previous entry I found out that the most concentrated light from the ceiling on a certain location in the room points. I positioned the vial at this exact point and used the semblance Monty gave all Arcs to let myself feel the same emotions as in the vision. And behold the product of my hard work. Brewed in the spring under the sign of a new beginning and infused with hope. The potion that will cure my beloved Isolda. As Iˋm writing those lines Iˋm on my way to the port of vale and then on the nearest shipt going to Mantle."

The next few entrys told how the potion healed Isolda and how Richard married her.

"I did it. I found it. I really did it. "

Jaune couldnˋt control his euphoria. He couldnˋt control it. He could finally be a Huntsman. He only had to decode the recipebook and get enough control over his semblance to control his emotions. A work of one, maybe two years. He could reach out and nearly touch it.

"Jaune, dinner is ready...everything alright brother?"

Joanne spoke into his train of thoughts.

"Everything is perfect. I found it, I finally found it! Isnˋt that awesome Joanne?!"

"You seem not okay Jaune, are you sure?"

"Yes I found the cure, I only have to decode the recipe."

The sceptical look Joanne gave him didnˋt demotivate him in the slightest. He knew he had it and this was the thing to think about. He followed his sister through the castle into the great hall, where his family has eaten their meals since generations. He couldnˋt think about anything and stumbled against one of the pillars that holded the ceiling.

"Jaune, everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. All good."

His father looked at him with a serious look and then, just to get it out of his system, told him:

"I thought about whatwe were talking about this morning. I sadly cannot give you the permission to go into the forbidden archive. The knowledge in there is to dangerous. I donˋthate you Jaune, but if you are one day the head of the family and see whats in there you will understand me."

"Understood father, I search in other places for clues. Thank you for thinking about it."

"Then lets eat and donˋt talk about anything depressive at my dinnertable!"

Valerie Arc, wife of Robert Arc and his mother was definitly the one calling the shots in the Arc home. Not even his father dared to talk against her when he was home.

His family was seriously great and even if he had to lie to them for some time from now on, he would always love them.


	8. Chapter 8 The Truth

**Hello again, I'm back. After only 2 1/2Months. And again a big chapter. At least for my standards. So without anymore nonsense:**

 **The Chapter!**

 **Praise it in all it's glory!**

Several Years later...

Jaune rose slowly from his chair and reached for his crutch. He just cursed this damnable sickness of him again. Over the last years it grew worse and worse. It's like every step he got nearer to the cure his health got worse.

His studies were now nearly finished and he would finally tell his family the truth about his research. It was not like his family didn't knew that he was researching some way to curehimself, it was more like he didn't tell them the specifics. His father knew somewhat about it because Jaune would ask him every now and then if he could get him some herbs and other plants from the distant regions of Remnant. It really is conveniant if your father travels the world for work.

It just stunned him again that he needed three years to decode and understand the recipe book he found. The problem he ran into was not the decoding, but to understand the many plants and minerals found o Remnant. Because when he didn't know what materials there were, then how could he decode it? It was really funny in some twisted way, that it only took him four months to decode the book, but to get the gist on the ingredients he needed more than two years.

As he slowly walked through his family home, he heard the sound of clashing metal. It could only mean his sisters were training in the yard, so he went in the corridor leading to the "training grounds", as his sisters had renamed the yard. Much to the horror of their mother, Valerie Arc. Their mother used the yard to grow fruits and vegetables to reduce the expenses for food.

And it was needed to say the least. The payment for the work of huntsman was at the lowest point in history, due to the corruption of government officials and the growing crime rate in the kingdoms, which forced the governments to raise the funds for the police forces. And the small towns and villages didn't have the funds to pay much for a hunters work.

But why would it be bad if two eleven year old girls used the yard for training? Due to their enormus strength, they teared up the ground, or send each other flying into the plants. So the plants had a hard life.

As he reached the yard he saw that they were only training the motions with their training swords. Even if sword isn't the right description for twenty pounds of metal. Their mother would have a heart attack if she knew the ambitious design for a weapon by Vivienne, the ten year old Arc daughter. Lets just say that it would be cheaper to build a training ground outside of the castle, instead of repairing the damages over time.

"Hey Jane, Joanne! I want to talk with mom and dad about my research, i think you want to know about it to!"

"Wait Jaune, we want to-"

"-finish this set!"

As he settled himself on a chair nearby to watch his sisters train,he thought about what type of alchemic steel he would use for their armarment. It had to be a dense and heavy material. With that he could finally pay them back for all the times they saved him.

As they finished their sets he slowly rose and started walking into their home. His sisters were shortly at his sides to help him if he needed it.

They got to the dining room where their parents and younger sisters sat an played some board game.

"Mom, dad, we need to talk. I think i finally found a cure. Can we talk in the library?"

As Jaune spoke up his parents just stared at him, while processing his statement. After thirty seconds blankly staring at him they nodded and turned to Jane and Joanne.

"Girls, can you keep an eye on your sisters?"

Jaune stopped them at this point and stated:

"No, I want them there too, I promised them."

"Vivienne, be a dear and watch over your sisters. And please don't destroy anything this time."

"Okay, but please hurry. I can't control them for long!"

With this, his parents stood up and followed them to the library. It was a silent and somewhat awkward walk and after they got there, Robert let out a sigh. The books lay open everywhere, you could hardly walk in the big room. It would take ages to put the books back where they belonged. Not loosing any precious time Jaune spoke up:

" As you can see I studied many books we got in here and believe it or not, I found something. Are you familiar with the story of Richard Arc?"

His parents nodded, so he carried on.

"When he met his future wife he had two problems to fix, destroying the Coldpeaks and curing the legs of his beloved. While the first task is not of interest now it was the secound that got me interested. I wondered how he cured her legs. With modern knowledge I think the damage that crippled her was done in the spinal chord. At that time it was not possible to cure this. The first reliable method to cure this was discovered about twenty years ago in Atlas. So how did he do this? All the historical evidence shows that she could walk after they married. This roots out the possibility that he didn't accomplish the task. Around three years ago I discovered how he could do it. I know it sounds ridicoulus, but please listen. He used an alchemical potion to undo the damage."

His parents looked like they wanted to say something, but choose to listen further. They knew that their son wouldn't lie about this.

"Short time after that I discovered with the help of Jane and Joanne a secret passage under our home. It leads to an ancient laboratory. There I found this, the diary of Richard and a coded recipe list."

He showed them the two books.

"And know I finally know everything I need to transmutate the potion to cure me. With only two problems. My Aura is still locked, which was until now off the table because my sickness could cause my immune system to collaps. But I'am willing to take the risk now, because I can cure me now."

Robert, still fazed because of this revelation asked:

"And the other problem is?"

"Thats were it get's problematic. I know the transmutation for the cure, but I think it isn't strong enough for my sickness. So I came up with something better. Better means sadly more complex and more expensive. To be precise, I need dust of the highest quality that is possible. I only found three possible for this stuff. The crowns of Mistral and Vacuo, in which they used those crystals like gems and-"

"The Schnee Dust Company, which collected all recently found crystals of that quality for their research department. You ask for the impossible, you know that Jaune?"

Even as he was disrupted by his father, he didn't let it bother him.

"I know, but what else would you suggest I do? I'm running out of time dad. I grow weaker every month now. Pretty sure, the crowns are out of the question. Nobody would give those artifacts to a dying kid. But the SDC is all for profit and I know how to pay them. The Icetide's were a rich family from Mantle and knew many things. Things Isolda knew and wrote down in books inside this library. I'am currently the only one who knows these secrets, as the Icetide family died in the massive Grimm invasion of Mantle that happened shortly after the marriage between Richard and Isolda. They knew of a secret dust deposit on the west coast of Solitas. As far as I know, nobody discovered it up to this date."

As he saw his fathers still sceptical look, he asked:

"What bothers you? Isn't it fantastic that I found a cure? Are you not happy? What is it?"

Robert just shrugged.

"It's not about you, it's about the current head of the SDC. Jaques Schnee is a ruthless businessman, who doesn't give anything about deals. As long it's raising his profits, he does everything. The worse groing labour rights of his Faunus employees shows his ethics perfectly. Just let me think for a few minutes, maybe I have an idea."

As Robert walked to the throne, on which the historic leaders of the Arc family had been sitting everytime someone asked for their help, he looked deep in thought. So Jaune decided that he wouldn't interrupt him.

But his mother was an entirely other story.

"You knew for three years?! We could have helped you Jaune. We also want you cured, so why didn't you tell us?"

Jaune lowered his head in shame because of the hurt look from his mother. It hurt him to see her like this.

"I know, I should have told you, but I wanted to accomplish as much as possible on my own. I don't want to be this crippled boy who can't do nothing on his own. I'm sick of it! I love you all, but I don't want to bother you with more problems! You have enough problems on your own! Please focus on my sisters, I'm old enough to take care of myself. Well, for most of the time. Please mom, let it go."

He could see she was still hurt about not being told this until now. But he also could see something else in her eyes. He couldn't point out what it was, but his mother was proud of him. And so she nodded and stayed silent. Turning to his sisters, he spoke again.

"And I'am sorry that I didn't tell you more about this. But I really wanted to solve this on my own."

His sisters looked at each other and then to him. As they did, they spoke like one person.

"Don't worry bro, we know you want to prove yourself. And it looks like you did good. Maybe we won't dress you up again, if you do good. Maybe you can be the prince then."

He just stared at them for a moment and then laughed really loud. For once he didn't care for the toll it could have on it's body if he exhausted himself. Soon his sisters laughed too and then his mother. It was a rare occaison that Jaune laughed in pure happiness, so they had to laugh too. Then they heard the booming laugh of Robert and they gathered in one big hug.

After a few minutes of laughter and hugging Robert spoke.

"I think I can get Jaques to honor this deal. After I graduated Beacon, I did a secret mission for Nicholas Arc. Don't look at me like that, I'm not going to tell you. Only your mother knows. And Jaques hopefully too. So pack your fine clothes. Jane, Joanne, you are coming with us to assist Jaune when he needs help. It will be stressfull for your brother and I don't want any problems."

Jaune was nearly ripped out of his shoes, as his sisters took him on their shoulders and ran to their rooms.

"Robert, are you sure you want to do this? Jaques is predictable in his greed, but seriously dangerous."

"Don't worry dear, if he tries something really bad, I will show him we he should fear us 'barbaric warriors'. Well that is how he called me the last time I saw him. That man couldn't take a no for an answer. I think i should go packing too, I want to have this behind me as soon as possible."


	9. Chapter 9 Sealing the deal

**So, a knew chapter. And look at this uge amount of words. At least to my standard. I had a lot of fun writing this. Also I apologise for the false update yesterday. I screwed something up while beeing extremly tired. The whole 9 parts in which I wrote it were put in in the wrong order. And as I said I was to tired to fix it. But now its here. and as you can see I improved the readability in comparision to the last chapters.  
So read and enjoy. And please, leave a review, so that I can improve my writing further. **

Jaune was speechless at the sight before him. His father had called in a favor, so that after only two hours after telling his parents the truth they sat in a highspeed Bullhead heading for Atlas. He nearly forgot the documents in which he wrote down the coordinates for the dust deposit. Oh, how he would have embarrassed himself, he could see it in his mind.

"I'am terribly sorry Mister Schnee, but it seems i forgot to bring the stuff I wanted to trade with you for those crystals. Mistakes happen. No hard fealings, right? Sorry again for wasting your time. Have a nice day!"

Jaune shuddered at that thought. This is not how it should go. It would be his death for sure. If not for his sickness, the Schnee patriarch would see do it. His train of thought was interrupted by his father.

"Kids, i have to let you know some things before we arrive in Atlas. First of all, speak formal to Jaques Schnee. Always call him 'sir' or he could feel insulted."

Jane cut in:

"But didn't he marry into the Schnee family? Without Nicholas Schnee he would be a no one."

"You may think so, but aside from his arrogance, he is a cunning businessman. He would never be in his position if he couldn't handle business. His arrogance is partially well founded. It's true he didn't lay the fundament for the SDC but he expanded its power quite effectively under his reign. His thoughts on labour security and payment for Faunus employees may not be ethical but it's by no means bad for business. Not with so many racists out there. And now we get to the second point. Even he is not really a racist person as I remember it, don't talk back to him in matters of the Faunus. Don't give me that look. I know it sound like bullsh...nonsense , but if he could do this shit with humans without Faunus traits, he would do it faster than you could say 'profit'. My friend Lieutenant General Ironwood from the Atlas military keeps me on track with Atlas politics and inner workings. And since he is on a good side with Jaques he tells me a lot about him."

"I knew Faunus have it bad in Atlas, but not that they have this much problems. But I try to-"

Suddenly, while speaking, Jaune had another seizure. He was coughing really hard and his body shook violently.

"Oh by the brother of light, Jaune!"

His father rushed to him and started pouring the emergency medicine into his mouth. Now they would have to wait for his seizure to end. Jane and Joanne looked worried at Jaune but knew that they could do nothing. After a few minutes the seizure stopped and Jaune could breath freely and move again.

"Ah shit, it gets worse every time. I really hope I can finish the cure soon, or I'm a goner."

Even Jaunes voice was still raspy, he could move again. Then he noticed the concerned looks from his family members. He could feel something wet on his face, so he looked into one of the windows of the cabin. What he saw in his improvised mirror shocked him. His entire face was covered in blood. It streamed out of his nose, eyes, ears and mouth. And now the taste hit him. Suddenly a wave auf nausea hit him as he walked to the trash bin and threw up everything in his stomach. As he finished, he joked weakly.

"Please don't let it be motion sickness. That would be really embarassing."

Nobody else laughed. This was the worst seizure he ever had. And he looked like he was already dying. He hated this kind of looks on his families faces. It was like they gave up hope already. If he still had hope, as the dying person, why couldn't they?

"I'm going to wash my face."

He walked to the little bathroom attached to the passenger cabin and locked the door after he got in. A look into the mirror showed the same picture he saw in the window. The only thing he couldnt see before was that his eyes were more than simply bloodshot. It looked like every blood vessel in his eyes popped. No white. Just red and the normal blue of his iris. How could he still with the status his eyes were in? He then proceeded to wash the blood of his face. It was a tedious work to clean the massive amount of blood that covered his face. He remembered the things he found out when he researched his illness. With the facts he knew his mind came to the conclusion that he had two to three months left to live. Normally the smyptoms he was experiencing right now appeared when the sick was older than thirtie years. Why it went faster in his case he didn't know. His sickness was really rare and thus had really little aviable research data about it. At least it didn't hurt when the seizures where over.

Finished cleaning up he left the bathroom and sat beside his father.

"I don't have the time and the nerves for useless crap, so tell us what we need to know dad. I want to take a nap."

It was clear that his father didn't know what to do, so he just continued talking:

"Third, he has children of his own. His middle daughter should be your age Jaune. Because of your condition, you don't have much experience with other children except your sisters. So please, while your'e in the presence of Jaques, don't talk to her more than neccessary."

Jaune just looked at him, not knowing what to say. But he seriously felt insulted. It must have shown in his look, because his father spoke again.

"Okay, it's only one of the reasons. The other one is as you know, our family was once one of the most powerfull on Remnant. Our influence declined much over the last 200 years, but since the great war is over and we are in constant period of peace, we lost everything that made us powerfull beside combat. There are many Hunters out there, capable ones too. So when you talk with her be polite, but not too polite. Tread carefully, or Jaques will think that we are only trying to rise our status by getting his daughter to marry you."

"What? Why would I? I just want to cure myself of this damn disease! Besides I don't even know this girl!"

It was good for Robert to see, that even when cursed with this disease his son had still the innocent mindset of his age. At least in some points.

"Jaune, I know this, but think about it. We as Arcs have fallen out of the spotlight of power. But our name is still remembered. Just because we wouldn't do something like this, Jaques would totally do it. In fact, he did it."

"I'm going to sleep now. Wake me up before we arrive in Atlas."

Jaune lay down on some empty seats inside of the cabin and was soundly asleep within seconds. His sisters, which where silent up to this point send a look towards their father while raising an eyebrow.

"Dad, there is something wrong with how you told us the last part. It's not the entire truth, isn't it?"

"You two are perceptive like your mother. That poor saps who will be marrying you. But yeah, I may have not told the entire reason. While it is true that I don't want Jaques to think that, it's because he would try to use it for his own good. While we may have declined in the aspect of political power, our name still means a lot in the world. It would spread his influence over Sanus as our name is held in high regards in Vacuo and Vale for our efforts and sacrifices in the great war. While Jaune may be highly intelligent, it makes him arrogant. If he knew what I told you, he maybe wanted to use it to his advantage. Which may be good in any other case, but Jaques is a seasoned veteran of these games of power. Jaune would loose and would doom our house with it. Our name would be ruined under the influence of Jaques and we will loose everything."

The rest of the flight was spend in silence, as they didn't want to wake Jaune.

 **12 hours later**

Jaune woke up as Jane shoke him. It took him a moment to realise where he was and why. As realization struck him he asked:

"Are we there yet Jane? I'm still tired."

"Dad says it wil us take about thirty minutes to arrive. He currently is calling the SDC to let them know we are coming and need an urgent appointment. We should get dressed for those fancy persons."

Jaune stand up and went to his luggage, but stopped in his tracks as he noticed that his sisters didn't get dressed.

"Why arent you getting dressed? You surely don't want to see them in your battle clothes. They are torn in various places, wouldn't it be leave a bad impression?"

"Nah, dad gave us each an armor several days ago. He said we should get slowly used to how they limit our movements. And sinnce we are a proud family of warriors, they have to suck it up. I'm just happy, that modern armor doen't need padded clothing underneath it. At least this kind of armor."

He just then noticed the two sets of heavy armor laying on some of the spare seats. They looked freshly polished and intimidating to him. So much intimidating as goods from the shelf could look. He just didn't wanted to know how many months his father had to save small parts of his payments to buy two sets of armor.

They didn't even look remarkable, only really heavy. Thick, white colored plates of sturdy metal. They even got each a longsword. It would look like two small bodyguards would be accompany them.

"I don't think you should wear the helmets. If youwear them it would look like we want to intimidate them. Bad for business."

"Don't sweat it, we know what we are doing Jaune. It's not like we don't know what social acceptable is. We had enough contact with humans, not like you bookworm."

Jaune hated it when Joanne teased him like that. It was not his fault that every other activities could kill him. Except his visits to several doctors all across Remnant. And those couldn't be counted as socialising events.

He proceeded to take his clothes and head for the bathroom to get changed. After 5 minutes of smoothing out the wrinks of his clothes he pulled the hood he had added to the piece of clothing himself over his head. Under any normal circumstances it would be pretty informal to wear this for a formal occasion. But he knew the later symptoms of his cursed disease as he had added it. Even if it was impolite to do so, it was the better alternative than to let the other persons see his corpselike face.

He had put the outfit together himself, and because he just loved the colour black it dominated his attire. Shiny black dress shoes, black dress pants, a blue dress shirt with a black tie and a black formal jacket with his added hood. The hood covered the top half of his face and put shadows on the lower half. His sisters told him that he looked 'creepy as hell'. Not that he cared, because he saw it as 'stylish as hell'.

As he left the bathroom he noticed that his sisters where in the middle of putting on their armor. They where nearly done as their father came back into the cabin wearing his own suit, as his battlegear was to worn out for such an important meeting. His long blonde hair with grey streaks in it was put into a stylish ponytail and his beard looked combed.

"Are you ready Jaune? I have announced our arrival and luckily we are free to land directly by the Schnee manor. It will take us ten minutes to get there and then you have to shine. Collect yourself and make me proud. And please, all of you should remember what I told you. Except that, just remember the forms of etiquette I taught you. I don't want this going south because of a simple faux pas."

The rest of the flight they sat in silence to collect themself and supress their nervosity, as it cuild ruin Jaune's only chance for recovery.

After a few minutes the clearly tired pilot spoke over the speakers:

"Alrighty fellas I'm starting to land. Don't chicken out when we arrive, I need time to rest. So when ya come out guns blazing ya'll find me sleepin in some dirty corner. Thank ya'll for flyin with Beacon Air and Robert, ya owe me for dis one! This is ya captain, signing out. Night!"

"Okay, how exacty did you get our ride dad?"

"A few people over at Beacon academy owe me one for things I helped with in the past. You see, Ricky, who is our pilot, just had a problem with some thugs who kidnapped his wife and wanted money. And Ricky didn't want to pay. It may sound cruel, but they needed the money for themselfes. His wife had lost a leg in some accident and they had nearly enough money for some Atlas hightech prosthetic. As he asked around for help over the hunters network I accepted for a favor in the future. Which is now, you never know when you need a skilled pilot. So I asked him and Ozpin if I could borrow him and a Bullhead for two to three days. And here we are."

He just smiled at the memory of when they had thanked him. He always liked it to help people. Like every Arc so far. Robert was pulled out of his thoughts by the shock running through the airship as it landed. He and his children gathered their stuff and went down the Ramp on the side of the Bullhead.

They were greeted with a slight bow from someone who looked like the butlers from movies.

"Hello Sir Arc and children, my name is Klyne and I'am the butler for the Schnee family. Just lay down your luggage I will see to it that another servant get it inside. If you would follow me please, I will get you to Mister Schnee. And I suppose I could get miss Schnee to accompany your children while you state your business."

"Hello Klyne, it is too long since we know you can drop that act if Jaques isn't around. I'm not so stuck up. Also my kids will accompany me. Actually it's my son, Jaune, who has business with Jaques. I'm just here to look after him, as are his sisters. This is Joanne and this is Jane, as you can see they are twins and veeeery protective of their brother. So I hope that Jaques's kids aren't as bad as him to others."

Klyne's attitude changed abruptly and he smiled warmly at the Arcs.

"As you wish senioor Robert! I would highly recommend you leave this comments behind when we enter the house. They could ruin you."

Jaune, Joanne and Jane didn't know what they should think about how Klyne talked to their father. It was like an old joke between them, which only those two could get.

"You know I can behave Klyne. How are you doing?"

As they entered the mansion Klyne answered:

"Not good, we are losing a lot of staff members to the white fang. Three went missing this year already. This and how Jaques treats the staff doesn't put many job candidates onto the doorstep. But enough about this. You wanted to know about his children? Winter, the oldest one, left two month ago to learn at Atlas academy to become a huntsman. So don't talk about her, Jaques is still furious. With her gone, Weiss is now the heiress. And while she has an attitude problem towards others, she is a nice kid. Withley, the youngest, is an entirely other kind of a kid. He is really his fathers son. Arrogant, cunning and even with only 8 years old, already walks around like he is the owner of the SDC. Don't get to friendly with him kids, it could end badly as he sees kindness as weakness. And here we are. This is master Schnee's office, study and hiding spot for his alcoholism."

Klyne then knocked at the door and after recieving an order from within he opened it.

"Master Schnee, Sir Arc and his children are here now. If you need me for something, I'am waiting in front of the door."

After the Arcs entered, Klyne excused himself and closed the door from the other side.

"Hello Jaques, it has been years since we saw each other. This is my heir Jaune and those are my two eldest daughters Joanne and Jane."

Robert spoke as reached out with his hand to shake the one offered by the Schnee patriarch. Jaune bowed his head politely, Joanne and Jane doing a well practiced curtsy. Just like it was expected of them. Jaques took this in with appretiation for the etiquette displayed by the Arc children and spoke:

"Hello Robert, indeed it has been a long time. I see your children are well mannered, which is always good."

He then waved a girl from the other end of the room to him. Nobody had even noticed her standing there. As she moved to stand beside Jaques, Jaune studied her. She had to be his age and he guessed she was about a head shorter than him. Long white hair flowed down her back and framed her face, which was the most beautiful he had ever seen. To be fair he had not seen many girls his age. She wore a light blue dress with a big snowflake stitched into it on the front. Not to mention the little tiara on top of her hair. She looked like a princess out of a fairytale. Coming back to reality just in time to hear how Jaques introduced her.

"This is my daughter and heiress Weiss. Since she will be inheriting this company one day she will be with us while we talk about this deal of yours."

Weiss herself did a perfect curtsy and jumped slightly as Jaune took her hand and softly kissed the back of it. She retreated her hand with a light blush on her face while Jaques and Robert frowned. Each for his own reasons. Robert because Jaune did what he had instructed him not to do. Even when he could understand why Jaune did it. Jaques on the other hand was frowning because of the reaction of his daughter. It didn't suit his daughter to blush from such a gesture by a boy of lower standing.

"So Robert, now that we are done with the courtesies, what kind of business brings you here? If you wanted dust, you would have talked with a SDC merchant. What are you here for?"

"To be honest Jaques, I'm not here to do business myself. I just accompany my son, as he wants to conduct business with you. Sadly he is more of a scholar than a warrior and he found something in our archives that you could be interested in."

"..."

Jaune didn't say a word just stood there silently. This was infuriating Jaques to some point until he remembered himself that Jaune was following the standard etiquette for businessmen Vale and Atlas. Until spoken to, the younger would always wait for this sign of confirmation that the older, more experienced one wanted to do business with him. This kid could go far in his life, even with how impolite it was of him to still keep his hood on. So Jaques spoke to Jaune:

"So, you want to do business with me boy. And you know the unwritten rules of society for a meeting like this. Impressive. So why do you break them with keeping your hood up?"

"Sir, I'am glad to have impressed you with my simple knowledge. I just keep my hood up to cover my face from sight. If you want, I put it down."

As Jaques nodded, Jaune took of the hood to show his pale, corpselike skin and his bloodshot eyes. Unbeknown to him, a small amount of blood trickled out of his eyes again. While Robert, Joanne and Jane just looked uncomfortable, Jaques and Weiss were shocked and got a bit away from Jaune. Who then simply put his hood back on and spoke:

"Don't worry, while it looks gruesome, it is not contagious. But I'am not here to talk about my disease. I merely wanted to avoid this reaction. I'am deeply sorry for being impolite."

Jaques, still shocked, waved his hand, signaling Jaune to continue.

"I came here to get something and give you a piece of information with the same value. Your research-division is in possesion of items I need for my own studies. Those items are four dust crystals of the highest purity. One for each basic element."

While he had just recovered, Jaques was again shocked. But this time by what the boy in front of him asked for.

"Boy, do you have any clue how valuable those crystals are? Smaller kingdoms were eradicated in the past for just one of them. And as I see it you are too sick to take a debt with you. What could you give me in exchange for them?"

Jaune smiled in the shadow of his hood. He didn't know, but Weiss could see this and knew something was off about this boy. Jaune simply smiled because everything was going as planned. Normally his information was worth two or maybe three of those crystals, but now that Jaques forgot the first rule of conducting business, keeping calm, he would be thinking more about the possible profits from this deal and less about what he was giving. Well that's the conclusion he came to. If it didn't work, he had something else to get Jaques to accept the deal.

"I first want to ask you something. How many replenishing dust deposits do you have currently in your possesion?"

And again, Jaques was at a loss for words. How could this kid have found something like that? Replenishing dust deposits were extremly rare. Currently were three discovered. Only one of those was in his possesion, while the other two were under the control of the 'Royal Mistralian Mining Corporation'. That was the reason why the SDC couldn't make any profits in Mistral. The kingdom had so much dust at it's hands that the price was around twenty percent lower than in Vale and Vacuo and astonishing fourty percent lower than in Atlas. With this new deposit he could lower the prices and flood the market to destroy more of his bigger competitors. But why was this boy willing to give up something this valuable for those crystals. If one human wanted to use their power without care, it would end in a disaster.

"I'am sure you know the answer to your question, but let me ask you something in return. Do you know what those crystals are capable of?"

"I know what you are talking about. The ancient kingdom of Atlantis. Am I right?"

Jaques nodded. Even he didn't want to be responsible for a disaster. Because of the asking looks from nearly everybody else Jaune told them the story in a melodic voice as if he was reading it from a book:

"Once there was a kingdom with power beyond measure. It is told the atlantean people were masters in the use of Aura and Dust. And on the peak of their might the entire continent of Perpetuas vanished. Some belief that Monty himself grew tired of their arrogance and shattered the entire continent to punish them. Others belief it was an accident while using large amounts of dust. The secound tale speaks of a few hundred crystals of godly purity. I think they wanted to do somethings mortals should never do. Two possibilities come to my mind. My theories are that they tried to turn themselfes into gods, or that they tried to make the entire continent fly. And one of their calculations didn't turn out right. That day Perpetuas vanished from the surface of Remnant without a trace left of its golden cities and natural wonders, like the dust deposits that gave this continent its name. While some historians doubt the existance of Atlantis, others believe it wasn't as powerfull and just a small kingdom on the island of Vytal. But our archives prove it's existance in a state which is told of in the myth. And we can't be the only ones knowing about it. I think it's kept a secret under the order of the kingdoms, that nobody tries something like that again. The current population of Vale is about eighteen million people, not including small towns and villages. Think what would happen if this was tried again by someone."

Silence lingered in the room, it was much to take in for the three girls in the room. Finally Jaques spoke up again:

"So you know, even the accurate version. I was told about it to remind me that I have to be carefull with those. But what do you want to do with them?"

"Simple. I need them to act as a sort of catalysts. I wont use them directly. I couldnt, even if I wanted, as my Aura is still locked and even if it was unlocked I would need decades in training to get good enough in handling dust to feel secure enough to just tap a little bit into their power. Do we have a deal?"

Jaques stared at him, deeply in thought. His researchers wouldn't be happy to loose them. But the riches those mines promised him. As her father was thinking, Weiss looked at the boy. He creeped her out, because of his sickness, but he was also interesting. It was like he feared nothing, not even her father who was one of the most powerfull man on Remnant. Not to think about those crystals, he looked more like some of the older business partners her father had talked to. He seemed calm and collected, but most important of all, he seemed like an old man to her. She decided that she wanted nothing to do with him. Luckily her father took her away from her train of thought as he spoke again.

"I'am sorry, but I cant give you the crystals. The risk is to big. And besides, these crystals are to valuable to give them away just for the deposit."

Now it looked like Jaune was lost in his thoughts. If the others only knew that he prepared for this outcome. So he took the bargain he didn't wanted to use in the first place. But he had no other choice.

"Even if I think that you are ripping me of, I will give you the cherry to top this fine deal. I give you the instructions to create a new elemental variation of dust. And I know for sure that you don't know this one. Light."

Jaques head started spinning with this piece information. Another form of dust, which only he would provide to the market. Even with his doubts about the intentions of the boy, he could no longer deny him this deal. When he would get older, this boy, no Jaune, could be one of the best businessmen on the entirety of Remnant. He needed him for the SDC. It would cement his legacy into the future of Remnant.

"Jaune, I accept your offer. Let us set up a contract and then I will send geologists to this position and validate your claim. Then I will contact my security force to set up a convoy to transport your crystals here. After that you give my researchers the instructions to create this new form of dust. Does that sound reasonable to you?"

Deciding that he proved himself enough he spoke and reached his hand out to shake Jaques hand:

"We have a deal, Jaques. May the future bring other trade opportunities ot our houses."

They shook hands and Jaques called for Klein to send a message to the geology and the research departments. There was work to be done. And so, Jaques pulled out a pre-written contract that he stored in his office just in case. He then filled in the terms of the contract under the watchful eyes of Jaune. When he finished he signed it and shove it to the other side of the table where Jaune was currently standing. Which then toke and started to read the pre-written clauses for nonfullfilment and all the other stuff. As he finished reading he signed the contract and gave it to his father. Since Jaune was a minor under the law of every kingdom, he needed the acceptance of his father to conduct any kind of business. After reading over the text, Robert also signed the contract. It was unimportant how nice Jaques was suddenly, he just needed to close any loopholes. This was the life of his son at stake, so he could not allow any loopholes.

Robert then saw a look on Jaques face, which he never expected to see. A honest smile blooming on the mans face as he was looking at Jaune. Robert recognized this look, it was pride. Dumbfounded he cleared his throat to get Jaques attention and then looked at him questioning.

"You seem confused Robert and I can see why. Say Jaune, would you like to learn the work of a businessman? With your talents and my support you could be a major player by the time of your late teens."

He just had to secure and polish this raw diamond.

"Thank you Jaques, but no thank you. Let me ask you a question. What is in your opinion the most crucial feat of a businessman? And please, be entirely truthfull."

Taken aback, but impressed Jaques spoke:

" You need to be a psychopath to a certain degree. People with soft hearts get swallowed in this kind of work."

"I see. This is the same conclusion to which I came. And so I must decline your offer. I don't have this cold, unrelenting heart. I want to be a huntsman Jaques, to some sorts the entire opposite occupation. In the long term, I'am not cut for it."

"I see, this is to bad. But please, if you find something else in your archives or along your research, contact me. I would be pleased to do business with you in the future."

"Of course Jaques, I would be thrilled to do so."

Then there was a knock on the door and after given permission, the staff from the geology and research department entered. It took Jaune thirty minutes to explain where they had to look for the dust deposit and what kind of crystals he needed. In the meantime, Jane, Joanne and Weissstarted to chat and while the heiress could be...difficult, she was a nice person under all that etiquette that was required of her. Finally Weiss asked for their scroll information, to which the twins just awkwardly shook their heads and told her that they had no scrolls. This was an emberassing situation for Robert as Jaques would find out that he hadn't the money to buy his kids scrolls. Until Jaune came to the rescue:

"Dad, why don't we buy them here in Atlas? You asked for months now when I had time to go buy them, but my research took all my time. But now with the eggheads, no offense, looking for this deposit, we have a little spare time."

While the researchers didn't look pleased with the way this boy called them, it wasn't entirely wrong. For some unknown reasons, nearly all researches had bald heads. Maybe some side effect of handlig so much dust. They saved this for a later time, so they would do a study. One of them spoke:

"You are lucky, kids. Here in Atlas we have the newest scroll models half a year earlier than the rest of Remnant."

But this didn't sit well with Jaques. He had to invest in this boy to leave the best impression in his mind. And so he told them:

"Nonsense, I will give them to you as a present. So that you girls can stay in contact with Weiss and you Jaune can contact me if you find anything of interest. Oh quit that look Robert, I may be a strict father but every child need some friends. Weiss is no exception, even if I would be delighted if this wasn't the case."

Jaune couldn't help but smile under his hood. This went exactly as planned. As they finished Jaques called Klein again and told him to show them their rooms. And to bring them a catalog for scrolls. Some models in this catalog were not even on the market.

As they walked trough the mansion, Klein couldn't help but ask:

"It seems like you were succesfull, but how did you get this old horse to listen to you? I've seen much older man running out in tears. But not only did you stay, you left a strong impression on him. What did you trade with him?"

"Oh, nothing serious, just one replenishing dust mine."

"What?!"

"Good reaction. And yes, one replenishing dust mine and a new dust recipe."

Klein just looked at Robert.

"Are all Arcs insane? Just one replenishing dust mine and a new dust recipe."

He looked at Jaune.

"What did you get in turn? His approval of courting Weiss?"

"No, I got four rare dust crytals.

"Oh, okay. I won't ask more. This must have been serious business then. And here we are. One room for the two princesses."

The twins slightly blushed, as it was their long time dream to be princesses. They walked in with big smiles on their faces.

"Next we have the room in the middle for the Arc patriarch. Enjoy your stay."

Robert nodded and walked inside.

"And last but not least, the room for the uprising star of the business world."

As Jaune walked inside, Klein followed him and closed the door behind them.

"So, now to some real business. What do you think about Weiss?"

"What, why? I don't know her, I just exchanged courtesies with her. Nothing more."

"So, no ulterior motives? I have a warning for you. Be careful of Jaques scheming. I'm pretty sure he will try to get you to marry her in the future. And before you ask, it is because he saw something in you to raise his legacy to new hights. And since Weiss is an obedient child, she will follow with her fathers plans."

"Thank you Klein, I will be carefull about this. I'm no friend of marriage for the cause of power."

Klein chuckled and left the room. Jaune just stood silent and thought about his warning.

 **In the study**

"Weiss, I want you to be a good friend to the Arc children. And be such a good friend that Jaune will marry you in the future."

"..."

"What was this?"

"I said, I don't want this. I don't want to get close to Jaune. He creeps me out. It seems something is wrong about him."

"I know what you mean Weiss. He has a mind much older than his body. May be because of his sickness. But I want you to marry him nontheless. He could be a valuable asset to our family. Do you understand? I asked if you understand!"

"Yes father. I will do as you wish and get closer to them. Especially to Jaune."

Jaques noticed a tear in the eye of his daughter and felt proud. Even if she didn't want to, she would do what was neccesary to the family.

"Then go and be a friend to those twins."

"Yes father."

 **Two hours later**

Jaune was meditating in his guest room. It helped to ease his mind and he prepared himself with it for the use of his heredaty semblance. It then knocked on the door, so he put the hood on and opened the door.

 **The next evening**

"Good bye, Jaques. For many as profitable deals like this one in the future:"

Jaune and Jaques shook hands.

"Likewise Jaune. And if you ever change your mind about your career plans, I would be happy to help you."

Jaques then turned to Robert and talked to him about something. Meanwhile Jaune went over to Weiss, whom had just took a farewell from the twins. He got so close to her, that no one else could hear them.

"I know what Jaques wants you to do. But don't be afraid. I won't play his scheme. But to him it will look like it. You will do what he told you and with this you are of his hook."

"Why would you do this Jaune? To be honest, I'am afraid of you. You could just ignore it."

"Thank you for your honesty. And to answer your question, I have two reasons. First is, that it would not befit a pretty girl like you."

Ignoring her blush, he continued:

"And secondly, I don't have time for this crap. You have seen my face Weiss. I'am in the last stage of my sickness. At most, I will live for three more months before I die. At least if my research don't work out like I imagine it to be."

With shock on her face, Weiss asked:

"Why do you tell me this? Oh and I'am sorry for your condition."

"Don't be, it's not your fault. And the reason I told you this is because I think we can be friends. And I think I can trust you. And a piece of advice. Follow your dreams like I do. Maybe then you will escape the claws of your father. By the way, here is my scroll information."

With these words and a small slip of paper he turned around and was starting to go to the Bullhead, when he felt Weiss hugging him from behind. Only to hear a small:

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, call the twins and me! At times it can be boring living in a castle with vast corridors."

He then headed to the Bullhead wo took of shortly after.


	10. Chapter 10 The Cure

**Hello again. Iam back and bearing gifts for all the good kids. Ho-Ho-HO! I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I hope you guys enjoy reading this for the time.**

 **And as always, reviews are much appreciated.**

 **Peace!**

It was late when they arrived back at the Arc stronghold and everyone except Jaune was deadly tired. It was not like Jaune wasn't exaustet, but he just couldn't rest now that he was so close to reap the fruits of his research. As everyone headed straight for their bed's, Jaune spoke to his father:

"We have much work to do tomorrow. Please be up at seven in the morning, I really need your help with something. Good night."

He was just going to review some of the information he amassed in his research instead of sleeping, but to his own surprise his tiredness caught on with him as soon he reached his room.

"Damn it, I dont have the time for sleeping right now. I need to get this done as soon as possible. Curse this fucking disease!"

As he saw that he couldn't fight his tiredness, he just set his alarm and threwhimself on the bed to get some sleep. There was going to be a new moon night in two days and he had work to do beforehand.

-

A few hours later in the great hall.

As Jaune entered the hall in search for his father, the smell of freshly baked bread greeted him. He heard his mother humming a merry tune while working in the kitchen.

"Morning mom, where is dad? I need him to help me after breakfest."

Startled by her son, the woman turned andneary threw a knive at him in reflex.

"Oum, Jaune! Stop startling me, someday I will accidently kkill you with a knive!"

Smiling at his shoutig mother the boy sat down at the table, waiting for an answer to his question.

"And I don't know where your father is. He got up early and told me he had to work on something. But you know him, he would never miss out any meal, so let's just wait for him while I finish breakfest."

While he waited and watched his mother while working, one after another, his sisters came into the hall to sit at the table. After what seemed like an eternity, his father arrived too and sat down.

"Jaune, today I'm unloking your Aura. So I want you to eat as much as you can and we will give you the greatest dose of your medicine. It is essential that your body is at its peak of performance when I unlock your Aura. After all, it's a straining process on body and mind. At least for any Arc."

"Why is that?" asked Jaune in bewilderment.

While eating his food Jaunes father looked like he was searching for the right words. After a little while he finally said: "We Arc's are somewhat special. Not only have we one of the few heredatory Semblances, but also is our ritual to unlock ones Aura. We take an oath, which is imprinted on our soul. We can never break a promise or retreat from battle while there is still hope for winning. When the oath is imprinted on someones soul, the soul resist this procedure. Because it is against the nature of man to march headstrong into his own death. And thats the reason why it is going to be very hard for you."

Jaune swallowed the lump that got caught in his throat and just replied: "I understand. When will you unlock my Aura?"

"In about two hours when your body got the neaded strength from this meal and you are on your daily peak."

The rest of the meal was consumed in silence, which lingered heavily in the great hall.

Two hours later

Jaune stood in front of his father inside of the library in his best clothes. He wanted to take this oath with the mostdignity he could muster. And if his father was right about the strainous part, he wanted in case of his possible death to look stylish.

Robert looked at him and asked him again: "Are you sure that you want this? It is more than likely for you to die."

"Yes, I want this more than anything else and should I die, use the decrypted formulars for dust and alchemic steel to earn money for this family. Father, I beg you. If I die, see this as my last wish."

"Very well, we will see too it in every free minute. Now get ready!"

Jaune got on one knee in front of his father and lowered his head. Just like he had taught him in the last two hours. This was the old procedure, as it was used for centuries. Robert took Crocea Mors, the ancient blade which was passed from one clanhead to the next since long forgotten times. He put the tip on top of Jaune's head and let his Aura flow through the blade. Next he spoke in a deep voice filled with power:

"For it is in passing that we achieve honor. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and servitude. Infinite in it's glory and bound until death, I release your soul, stand by my shoulder to protect all."

While he spoke, a bright light came from Jaune and his father and filled the entire room. After he finished, Robert nearly toppled over, because the Aura of his son was nearly to much for him to handle. The moment of weakness passed after a few secounds and he saw Jaune laying on the ground holding his head and coughing up blood. Robert just got down and hold Jaune tightly, trying to make him feel better through the process.

When his father had unlocked his Aura, Robert felt like dying for nearly a minute until the pain subdued. He couldn't tell how long this would take for Jaune, but he hoped that he survived.

When Jaune was finally calming down, Robert saw happily that his son was still breathing and slowly opening his eyes.

"Jaune, how are you? Can you hear me?"

Robert nearly had an heart attack when Jaune suddenly sprung to his feet...and immediatly fell down again, coughing.

When the fit finally got better Jaune told his father: "Yes, I'm better than ever before. But sadly my sickness isn't gone. But I think you just bought me a few more months and this gives me the time I need to finish the cure."

As he was about to get slowly up again, his father held him back and told him with a serious tone: "Jaune, you are now a knight of house Arc. When you finish the cure, you will fight for others for the rest of your life. Don't put shame onto our name."

Jaune answered with beaming eyes: "I will not dissapoint you or anyone else. My life will be for the wellbeing of others, I promise. And an Arc never goes back on his promise!"

With this he left the library and ran to the laboratory to prepare it for the procedure to transmutate the cure.

The next new moon

In the last few days Jaune had put everything in place like he needed it. Seeds from an ash-tree, twigs from a thuja( or life tree as it was called in old languages) and lead. While the ash-tree was a symbol for the strength of living organisms and the thuja should give him the reincarnating abilities of plants, the lead was a symbol for the poisoned parts of his body which will be healthy after correctly transmutating the potion.

The lenses made from the dust crystals hung in perfect order and distance between the ceiling window and the flask he wanted to use.

Finally the moonshine was flowing through the ceiling and hitting the flask. So Jaune proceeded and put the ingredients in and closed the flask. He then adjustet the fire dust heater to medium heat and placed it under the flask.

Then he needed to feel deperate for the first part of the transmutation. The part of his hopeless situation in this equation. While the emotion filled him under the command of his families semblance, he really thought that there was no solution for his problem. But with iron will, he endured and saw how the ingredients after what seemed like ages flow together into a grey liquid. With this the first part was done and he needed to mix some clear spring water, which he got freshly before he began, into the solution. He then pushed away his desperation and filled his mind with hope. Only hope to bring the healing aspect into the equation. And again he waited and let the magic of the new moon work in combination with his emotion.

Would he not have practiced for this situation, to control his emotions to the full extend of them he would have failed. But now after approximatly three morehours of waiting he noticed that the solution began to change to a shiny golden colour.

He still needed to control his emotions a little longe until it got completly golden, but after another 30minutes or so it was finally done. The potion was ready.

In the great hall, 5 minutes later

Jaune bursted through the foors of the great hall, making his family jump and looking at him questioning. It was in the early morning hours and they couldn't sleep for the entire night.

Robert couldn't contain his curiosity:" Did it work? Is it ready"

Jaune just smiled and presented the small flask with the golden potion.

"It is done. Who wants to see the rebirth of me?"

Everyone crouded around him an told him to drink it already. Then, with a sense of finalty, because this was his last shot for a cure, he opened the flask and gulped the liquid down.

It tasted like one would imagine spring: fresh and cool water, mixed with the taste of freshly grown plants. A smell of mountain flowers filled his nose and suddenly, everything was white. Jaune felt like was floating. And for a short time he thought he died. He heard a voice and saw the figure of a man in the light:

"Young Arc, again I meet your kind. I, who gave your ancestors the power over emotion and thus the power of alchemy. I grant you permission to use it against my brothers evil creations. Beware. of. the. queen..."

And suddenly he was awake, surrounded by his family. He remembered that Richard had told about the twin gods of remnant and drew the connection to this figure. But who was this queen? It didn't matter at the moment, because he felt that the sickness had left his body. He felt like dancing forever, his happiness clouding his mind. So he forgot what the figure in the light had told him. Years later he would regret that he forgot. It would have been easier for everyone.


	11. Chapter 11 The Beginning of a new Age

Soooo. I'm back. with another behemoth of a chapter. 3days of tedious work and many google translates later I present you nearly 7k words. I hope that i improved the quality of my writing. And with that: have fun with this chapter!

 **-**

As Jaune woke up, his family was delighted as he jumped around the room. The cure worked. All the stress of the past years seemed to fall off of them.

After five minutes of continued jumping and dancing around the room, Jaune came down from his happy-high situation. He turned to his father and said:" You know dad, the stories of the two brothers are true."

His father gave him a quizzed look and implied the question of what he meant.

"The two brothers are real, I spoke with the older one. He gave me his approvance to use transmutation against the Grimm. To think of, he spoke of something else. But I can't remember what it was. I think it was important. Ah, damn it! Maybe I will remember it later."

Robert couldn't help but look shaken.

"You spoke with the brother of light? Are you serious? Are you sure you were not hallucinating while your body healed?"

"I'm sure. I can't put my finger on it, but the whole situation felt divine. And now, we have to talk about something else. I can take the title of heir to the Arc name officialy now. And our name will not only be remembered for our battle power, not if I can't help."

The rest of the family just stood in silence at the look of determination on Jaune's face. They knew how he could focus on his objectives, but they were surprised how quick he found a new goal after he just got healed from his sickness.

Robert was the first to shake off his surprise and asked:"And what are your plans, son? You can't just talk about goals and leave out how you want to achieve them. With your search for a cure, nobody could help you. But whatever you propose to do, it is now a matter for the entire family. So you need my approval for any of your plans. You are only heir, not the head of the family."

His tone was half joking, but there was a silent threat hidden. It didn't matter how much he loved his son, he couldn't just skip the line of authority in matters which affected the whole Arc-Clan.

"No need to worry. I didn't plan on skipping over your head. Thats what I wanted to talk about with all of you. The matter of how I want to achieve this goals is business with Jaques."

Robert looked like he bit in a lemon and opened his mouth to stop Jaune right at this moment. But Jaune continued with his explanation, before his father could stop him:

"I know, I know. Jaques is a bad person with bad intentions. But I took the oath of our family, so I am sworn to protect every Human and Faunus on Remnant. And how can I influence the Schnee Business course? Through trade and means of manipulation. It will be hard to manipulate this old fox, but I am sure, we can influence his heiress into the right direction. Weiss doesn't seem like a bad person, but she listens to every order of her father. If we can break the hold he has over her mind, it will be a start. Maybe with some luck we can influence him with the help of Weiss. Has anybody any questions so far?"

Nobody moved. His youngest siblings because they didn't understand the whole meaning behind his words and everyone else because they seriously thought about it. After a short time, Robert told him to go on.

"The other part of my plan is to get this castle in the next four years to be the center of a town again. A town focused on heavy industry and a huntsman supporting PMC. The latter under the code of honor of our house. While I focused on the cure for the last years, I studied alchemical alloys and how to produce them. I think I found a method to produce the simpler ones without our families semblance. And to produce the more complex ones, we need one of us for the alchemic transmutaion. The only problem we will have in the beginning is money."

Everyone laughed at this. 'Only money', how simple he made it sound.

"Oh I know how silly this sounds. Dad, are there any distant family branches we could recruit, or did the branches die out in the great war?"

Robert thought about it and answered: "I don't know if there are any left, but I can contact some people who owe me, to look into this. What else?"

"For the obviously high chance that there are no rich branches of our family, we ask the council of Vale for funds. If they don't want, we ask Jaques. Stop looking at me like that dad, if I play my cards right and give him the impression I'm courting Weiss this should be possible. But let's hope it doesn't come to this. I would need to ask Weiss first if she wanted to do this. Now you know the full extension of my plans for our house. Any questions?"

Robert again needed some minutes to think about it. Finally he spoke:

"Your plans are truly ambitious. Who would train your PMC? Who could hire them? Who could buy weapons and armor made from alchemical steel? Any restrictions or none? How would you test recruits for the PMC? Many questions, and if I know my son, you already have answers."

"You are right, I have your answers. So, to answer your questions in order: The training of the PMC would be your task, bescause your one of the huntsman who's got the most experience in the field. To the question, who can hire our force...Every Kingdom, every huntsman academy and companies. But companies can only hire them to guard shipments of their goods while outside the kingdoms. So no big mercenary business. The only ones who can buy weapons and armor made from alchemical alloys are huntsman and huntsman trainees. If someone wants to make their custom weapon or armor we will provide a workshop where the can have a hand in creating their weapons. The only other people who are allowed to carry our armarments, are our soldiers. So that hopefully nothing of it get's inside the wrong hands. As for your last question, I want to talk about that with you in private. Are the answers until now sufficient?"

To that, the family answered with nodding their heads and Robert dismissed the rest of the family out of the room.

"There are two answers for the last question. The first one is a brutal training regime with a couple of test's for the mind. They will face despair, anger and will get the opportunity to betray us in many occasions. After six months of training will be their final task. A complete group of trainees has to hold their post against a horde of Grimm while one of us will act as bait with negative emotions. Everyone who doesn't run until the end, will get hired and get his Aura unlocked, if it isn't already. The ones who will get hired are far over the standards of any military. And loyal to our cause. The second part of that answer will not be to your liking. Since the semblance of a person is the manifestation of his wishes and his personality overall,we can assume that Fabienne's semblance will be somewhat sneaky and cover her to some extend."

Not sure what Jaune wanted to say about his fourth daughter, Robert just sat in silence and waiting for his son to continue.

"Most likely Fabienne's semblance will be perfect for covert operations, I planned for her to be the center of the secret service i want to build parrallel to the PMC. Their tasks will include all sorts of covert operations to obtain informations about the world and for the most part to hunt down deserters to our cause. So that we can assure that nothing of our knowledge and precious materials get into the wrong hands. And since its about my sister, mom wouldn't be to delighted to know at this point, that one of her daughters will most likely be active in shadier actions."

Jaune stopped explaining and waited for his fathers reply. And after about five minutes Robert exhaled deeply and looked him deep in the eye.

"You know that this last part of your plans is just in the bottom spectrum of what our code allows? The only possibility for this to happen without clashing with the oath is if she doesn't take it. You ask me to expell my daughter from the main family and order her to found a side branch?"

"I know. And you know too well, that you already have to expell Jane and Joanne for this very reason?"

His father looked like he took a hit in the gut from a Ursa Major.

"Yes, I know that. As soon as they enroll into a academy or reach legal adulthood, I have to expell them because of the oath. But that doesn't mean I like doing it. So what makes you think I could do this willingly to your other sister?"

"See it like this, with how her semblance gonna be, our code will only hold her back from reaching her true potencial. If you want her to be happy, you have to let her go at some point. Search for the best teacher she could have in her field and let her roam. She will be thankfull for this opportunity. And since we are already at the point to talk about branches. Let Joanne and Jane found the branch, which will lead the PMC. They may not be bound by the code, but we can be sure that they will live by it. They will follow the interest of our family and it will bind them to the main branch."

"Why must everything you say make so much sense? There is no question about Jane and Joanne, but about Fabienne, I will have to think. I can't choose a course in a matter of minutes."

"So I take it, that you are on board with my plans in general?" Jaune couldn't suppress his joy.

"Yes, if we can take the Arc name and ideals back to glory, it will be much easier to keep the darkness, of this world at bay. So we will see that this region takes back its importance in the world. There are just two problems, which need to be solved. About the money. Your ideas have potential and it is possible that this works. But then, how do we get the materials for the alchemic alloys? Do you want to bind us more to the Schnee's? I don't want our family to be puppets in Jaques plans."

Jaune chuckled:"Nothing of this sort. This region is rich in dust and ores. How do you think the Arcs where so independent over the period of wars? We just have to hire experts in geology and miners to get us started. I think, there are some underworked Schnee-specialists. Try to find old branches first and we should be good. Okay?"

Robert shook his head at the bossy behaviour of his son but agreed with him:"Yes, thats how we will do it."

 **-Two weeks later-**

"So you found an old branch of our family? And they don't posses any wealth? Damn it, that would have been to easy. Oh well, as long as they still are true to the family. When will they arrive?" Jaune asked curiously.

Smiling at his son's rambling, Robert just said:" The Cresent family will arrive in about two hours. And no fear, they are hard workers and skilled farmers. When our family went down the rough path after the war, they went away to find their own luck."

"Let's hope, we can convince them to support our goal."

 **-A few hours Later-**

The bullhead Robert had rented to get the Cresent family to the Arc stronghold touched down on the field outside of the castle walls. As the hatch opened and the inside came into view, Jaune nearly laughed at the similarities between the main and the branch family. The man in the center of the arrivals had slightly different facial features than Robert, but the same blue eyes and the same blond hair. The man proceeded to jump down and shook hands with Robert. Even their bodies where nearly identical. Same height, same muscles. Seriously funny.

Robert then turned around and introduced:"This is Henry Cresent, his wife Charlotte and his children: Coraline and Pascal."

After everyone was greeted, the reunited families made their way into the castle. Inside the great hall, everyone took a seat and Robert spoke.

"I know it must be weird to be contacted by the main branch after so many years, but like I said Henry, we didn't even knew there were still existing branches. So, how was your flight and what do you think of your ancestral home?"

"It is more rundown than I thought. I heard that the main branch declined in power, but I didn't think it would be that bad. I guess with only one working member of the family it's not something to maintain. Oh, and the flight here was good. No Grimm and no bandits."

"True, since there is no money, we can't keep the castle from going to waste. That's one of the reasons why I contacted you. We had hope to find a wealthy branch. But I invited you nontheless. We are still family and I think it's a shame we grew apart so much."

"So you wanted to milk a branch for their money? Do you know no shame. You kept the name and still fell in meaning and power. Sad for you." The son, Pascal, threw himself into the conversation. "What do you want now. Use our labour force to restore your name?"

Henry seemed uncomfortable by his sons intrusion. "Keep quiet, I don't think thats what he meant. But I must know. What is your true intention behind inviting us here? You don't have the money to host a heartwarming family reunion."

"You are right. To get you here would have fed my family for two months. It's true that we need money, but not to elevate us from you. In the long run we plan to restore our place along the big players of this world. The Grimm started to get more agressive over the last two years, mainly because of increasing bandit attacks. The kingdoms, except for Atlas, reduced their military drasticly and can't secure small towns and villages anymore. So we plan to build a town at this place where we produce Huntsman level armarments and offer services as a PMC for the kingdoms, academies and companies. So we need the money for the first steps."

"And to feed this town you need people with experience in farming and handling livestock?"

"Exactly but we are currently stuck with the missing money. I tried to convince the council to lend us the needed money, but they don't want a PMC in the territory of Vale. The banks think it is to risky to invest so far out of the kingdom walls. That reminds me Jaune, get in contact with the Schnees. It seems we have no other choice than to get the money out of Jaques. Do you have any other ideas than to pretend to court the Schnee girl?"

"Nothing valuable enough to trade for a fortune. I thought about giving him the monopole to trade our unique products outside of Vale's territory. But since I want to keep that stuff affordable there will be not muchprofit for him. Just a cherry on top. The only way to ensure his investment is if I act like I court Weiss. So later, I will contact her to convince her to play along."

"Good, since it's your plan, you have to sacrifice yourself to some extend. Oh, that reminds me, Jaune is the brain behind this plan. He takes his position as heir more serious than you could believe. And now we have two questions. The first is, runs the Arc-Blood thick enough in your veins, that you posses the heredatory semblance?"

Henry just shook his head and answered:"Since our split from the family, nobody of us got their Aura unlocked. We can't tell. Your second question will most likely be if we are aboard with your plan. Am I right?"

Robert nodded.

"Get the money and guarantee the safety of my family and the workers I have under my wing. If we can, we should get our house back to it's place in the world!"

The two patriarchs then stood and shook hands over their deal. Robert then invited them to stay until they had an answer for the question about the money. Since there was not much to do on the fields of the Crescent family at this point, they accepted.

 **-Later that day-**

Jaune played with the scroll in his hands and searched for the right words for his talk with Weiss. One wrong phrase and his entire plan could fall apart. With a heavy sigh, he dialed the number of the heiress and waited. After about 20 seconds, Weiss picked up and asked:

"Hello, Jaune is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. How are you doing?"

"Fine, mostly. My father wants me to sing on some ball he organized for his greatest stockholders. No pressure there." She laughed.

Jaune chuckled:"It's understandable, you have quite the charming voice."

"Thank you, how about you?"

"Good, we found a family branch and invited them over, so our family is currently four people richer. Oh and I am cured from my sickness. Don't ask me how, I currently can't answer that."

"Good for you, now enough with the pleasantries, I attended enough business meetings with my father to know the way you talk. What is your real intention behind calling me?"

Jaune cursed under his breath, she saw right through his forced smalltalk.

"You see, my father and I plan to revive our families impact on the world. But since we have no rich family branches and neither the council, nor banks want to fund us, our plans came to a halt. We somehow need to get money and your father is our last, but best shot. You know his ruthless business practics and we dont want to end up taking orders from him. So I have a plan, but I don't think your gonna like it."

"How do you want to do it? Capture me and demand a huge ransom?" It sounded like a joke, but he noticed a hint of fear in her voice.

"Not so drastic measures, but kind of related to this. You know our agreement about the whole thing where I fall for your charms?"

"Yeeees?" Her reply sounded like she was not sure about what he was implying.

"I plan to fall for your charms and build the business to show him how capable I am to court you. We have to tread carefully or he will force us into marriage in a few years."

"So you plan to use me and my name for your selfish goals? Forget it!"

Before she could hang up, he quickly asked:"What do you want the most in your life? Be a singer? Be the Heiress? Be a mercenary? Be simply free?"

For half a minute there was nothing but silence. But then finally with a meek voice the heiress answered:"I want to be a huntress. And free from my fathers reign."

"And that, I can give you. What do you know about the Arc-Family?"

"Your family stood at the frontline of every major war for the last 1000 years, held impossible influence on every kingdoms court and took honor and servitude over their own lives."

"Everything correct, but most importantly for you, there were almost no women to marry into the Arc-House, which weren't warriors. We simply don't want our strong blood to thin out over the ages. We don't give a damn about noble status or any of that crap. Power and honor are the things that matter to be accepted as a member of my family."

"Where are you going with this?"

"When we act like I am courting you, your father will make haste to make it official. But since my family can't accept any weak women as my future wife, you have to prove your strength and honor. Whats better than the work of a huntress to prove it? You see where I'm going with this? You would use me to the same extend as I would use you. Quid pro quo."

"You know, that if your plan doesn't work out, I will be the most unpleasant wife you could possibly imagine? But yes, I accept your offer. And if only to show my father that he isn't the only one, who can play others. So, how do you want to start your plan?"

"Simple, I will call him next and ask for a business meeting with him. My father, my sisters and I will then come to Atlas. Next I will announce my intention to court you and prove myself worthy with building the companies. He will jump at that chance and my father will then tell that he can only accept you in the family, if you served time as a huntress. He will most likely accept, since the Arc name has still some meaning in this world and could expand his influence in Vale and Vacuo. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes. And I will tell him, that I want to be trained by your family. So I would learn from the best and spend time with my future 'fiance'. Maybe a month here in Atlas with business training from my father and one month combat training with your family and so on. Would that be good?"

"No problems with that, and I think my sisters would like to have a friend here at the stronghold. So with that wrapped up, I will call your father now and throw out the bait. I call you again if it works out. Bye"

"Bye."

 **-In Atlas-**

Jaques Schnee had a good day. Rising profits and the possible takeover of a competing mining company did nothing but lighten his mood. When his private scroll rang he looked at the callers ID and was surprised to see the young Arc's name on the display. He let it ring for about 30 seconds to make it seem like he was busy and then picked up.

"Jaune, I didn't think I would hear from you again after such a short amount of time. How can I help you?"

"Jaques, pleasant to hear you. I cut to the chase. I think I have a proposal for you, which will delight you."

He was pleasantly surprised to hear that, had the boy not told him that he had no interest in business?

"Oh, what about?"

"Nothing I want to talk to you about while using a scroll. Anything about money is best spoken about in private. But I assume you will get a fine profit in the long run. And something more. Is it possible that you send a bullhead for my father and me to take us to Atlas? We are currently slightly short on funds."

"Hmm, I don't like anything so cryptik. But with the last deal you came to me being so good, how can I deny your wish? I will send a bullhead in two days to pick you up."

"Thank you. Would it be a problem if my sisters came again? I think they would be happy to see Weiss."

"That would be no problem. Weiss will also be delighted to see them. She doesn't have a lot of friends here."

"Good, thank you. That would be all I wanted to talk with you about. I see you in a few days."

After he ended the call, he was puzzled. He knew that the Arc boy planned something. His voice had not yet reached the perfection of a vocal pokerface. He was nervous troughout the conversation. But nothing to worry. If the boy tried something stupid, he would destroy his family. Good deal or not. Nobody messes with the Schnee Dust Corporation, or with him.

 **-Back to Jaune-**

This went good. Not perfect, but good enough. He had called Weiss immediatly after he finished talking with Jaques and told her that the plan was a go. Now he had to instruct his father and his sisters. He maid his way into the great hall, only to hear from his mother, that the men went into the study for the discussion at hand. So he took his sisters and followed them.

"Jaune, where you successfull?""Is Weiss aboard?""Do you want to marry her and is the rest scheme?"

"Woah, stop it! I will tell you and dad at the same time."

"Okay!"

After they reached the study they knocked and entered. The two grown men sat at a small table and were in a conversation about the agricultural possibilities of the region.

"Dad, great news. Weiss is in on the plan. We have planned our course of action."

"Great, tell me, what do you have in mind?"

Henry looked slightly uncomfortable and asked:"Should I leave?"

Robert and Jaune answered simultaniously:"No, you can stay. If this works you will be aboard in the long run."

Jaune explained:"You are to focused on the divide between the main family and your branch. You are Arc's by blood. And when we work together to bring our houses back to greatness, we will do this together. The traditional view on branches is not how we should do things nowadays. We will do this as partners."

After Henry nodded in acceptance Jaune started explaining.

"Weiss agreed to play the part of the courted woman. In the future she wants to be a huntress. So when I tell Jaques that I want to court her, you will tell that she must prover her power and servitude for the people before you accept her in the family. This will give her the opportunity to follow her dream and us all the time we need to let this courting thing run out."

Jaune paused and looked if anyone had a question. Nobody had, so he continued.

"I will tell Jaques that I want to prove myself capable of building a company and need his initial funding for it. That way, he thinks I want to prove myself to him to get his blessing to court Weiss. After your argument about Weiss proving to be a good addition to the Arc name, she will tell Jaques that she wants to train under you and mom. One month combat training under you and one month business training under her father in alteration. With that, she can be friends with you Jane and Joanne and give her father the impression that she will be by my side to charm me further. Sound good?"

"No problems with us!" The twins seemed delighted to finally have a friend in the stronghold.

"This sounds like it could work, what do you think Henry?"

"Since I am not familiar with this whole scheming, I see no problems."

Robert then asked:"When will we be heading to Atlas?"

"Jaques told me, that he will send a bullhead to pick us up in two days. Jane, Joanne, you will come with us. Then you can spend some time with Weiss, before this show is going to start."

 **-Three days later in Atlas-**

The ride was much more comfortable this time, since Jaques send a luxurious variation of the bullhead. While slightly slower, there was no noticable rumbling from the engines and a much more comfortable interior. So when they arrived, they were well rested. Jaques already awaited them outside of the Schnee mansion, Weiss standing behind him. Jaune shook hands with Jaques and kissed the back of Weiss hand, like it was expected.

"Jaques, it's good to see you. And you too Weiss, as beautifull as the last time."

"Good to see you too, Jaune. You seem much better than the last time. What happened to your illness?"

"How I got rid of my illness is part of why I am here."

"Then let's go inside. You want to freshen up, or do you want to get to business right now?"

"Jaques, the old saying about money and time. I would like to get right into it."

"Then follow me, the servants will take care of your luggage."

As they went trough the mansion, Jaune was again shocked at the wastefull display of wealth. He swore to never let this happen to his family home, at least not to this extend. They finally reached Jaques office and went inside.

Jaques turned and said:"Girls, maybe you want to spend some time together while we deal with the business Jaune has?"

"That is sadly not possible Jaques, they are needed as members of our families. What I want to suggest will affect all of us." Jaune interrupted.

"Okay then, get comfortable and lets cut to the chase."

"As you already mentioned, I am healed from my deadly illness. A feat, which modern medicine couldn't achieve. The crystals I traded from you were a key factor. And as my health is now perfect in every possible way, I ask for your perission to court your daughter Mr. Schnee." Jaune choose to speak formally to Jaques to stroke the mans ego.

Jaques looked surprised, he hadn't thought his plan would work this fast. But before he could give his answer, Jaune spoke again.

"But that is not the only thing why I am here. Before I officialy court her, I want to prove you that I am worthy of her hand. For this I want to build two companies and a city in direct proximity to the Arc ancestral home. But I have a problem, money. You see, there are no investors willing to spend money on a projekt so far out of Vale's walls. And don't get me started at the council. They are afraid that we Arc's gain influence again. So they refused."

Jaques seemed lost in his thoughts. Thats not what he had expected. What companies did Jaune want to build?

"That is not enough information for me to decide if I give you the funds. So keep going and then I will decide."

"I didn't expect anything else. One company will be a PMC. Trained soldier to keep bandits and grimm at bay. Every kingdom, settlement, academy and company can hire them. But only for wall duties, extermination missions and cargo security in the wilderness. The second business I want to build is more complex to describe. It is linked to how I was healed from my sickness. I spent the last few years to search the vast archives of my home for any clue. And I found it. The Arc family is capable of performing alchemic transmutation."

Jaques could only laugh at that statement. This boy was mad. There was no way he could be serious. What would come next? Magic or clearvoyance?

"Jaune, I find it highly amusing, that you think this would help you to get my support. So don't lie to me."

Luckily, Jaune had prepared a weak healing potion in the days when he waited for the bullhead. He took the potion out of his pocket and showed the blood-red liquid to Jaques.

"I have proof. This potion I prepared will cure any non-lethal injury, without even leaving a scar. I know that Klyne knows his way around a laboratory. Give it to him to analyze it. Then you can test it."

"Nothing to loose here. Klyne, come in!"

Like ordered, the butler came into the office.

"Analyze this liquid and tell me what is inside."

"As you wish, I will be back in ten minutes."

Thanks to Atlas technology, the analyzer in the Schnee mansion could discover any ingredients inside of any material fed to it in a matter in minutes.

 **-Ten Minutes later-**

When Klyne returned, he showed the list of ingredients to Jaques and put the potion on the desk.

"So Jaune, you want to tell me, that this mix of aloe vera, mercury and...blood...can heal injuries?"

"Yes and it fills a certain amount of Aura. If you dont believe me, you can test it."

"Oh, I want to. But on who shall we test it?"

Jaune called out to his sisters. He had already planned for this situation.

"Jane, this will hurt. Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yes it's okay. Give me the Aurameter."

After connecting the Aurameter to Jane and Jaques scroll, he turned to his father. "Do it."

Robert then proceeded to punch his daughter lightly, without doing any harm until her Aura broke. He then took a knife from his belt and gave it to Klyne.

"To prove that this is no fraud, your butler will cut my sister deeply on her arm."

Klyne looked shocked to Jaques, who just nodded.

Robert then hold his daughters arm in place.

Jane then looked Klyne in the eyes and told him:"Slice my arm open to the bone. I took a light anesthetic while you were gone. It will not hurt to much."

After one final breath, Klyne cut Jane's arm open. She started crying and after Robert released her arm she hold it with her other hand.

"Sorry Jane. As you can see Jaques the cut is deep and to bad for Aura to heal. Jane, drink the potion."

She took the potion of the desk under the watchful eyes of Jaques and drank it. She then started to glow in the golden color of her Aura and the cut closed with unimaginable speed.

"You see Jaques, there is a reason why we Arc's were such a feared force on the battlefield. Not only this, but the alchemic alloys we can produce will be perfect for hunter-level weapons. We will revolutionize the battlefield once more."

Jaques was at a loss for words. He just sat there in shock. Weiss didn't fare much better. It needed about five minutes until they shook it off and Jaques told them:"Trade me the secret to it's production."

"Sorry Jaques, but there is a reason why this stuff was never widespread. Only Arc's can transmutate. Our heredatory semblance is the key. But I am willing to give you the trade monopoly for every kingdom except Vale. But it must be affordable for hospitals to cure people. No big profits, but still a monopoly."

"You request funds for your projects and know how unprofitable this will be for me. I like you Jaune, you are cunning and you have the right instincts for a businessman. How do you propose to make this profitable?" Jaques already wanted to give Jaune the neccessary funds, but he wanted to know how far he was willing to go.

"Simple, you will profit from this investment in two stages. The first stage will be after about a year after your investement. By then, the first group of recruits will be completely trained and ready to secure your shipments. You can then, step by step, reduce your expenses for your private security force and buy less androids from the Atlas military. We will provide our service to you for little more than our expenses. This will reduce your costs in the long run. The second stage will start most likely after two to three years. By then our mining operations will most likely start to pay off. The mined ressources will mostly be used to expand and maintain the town. The not needed ressources will be processed and exported. Those will most likely be rare earth metals and minerals for electrical circuits. The mined Dust which is not needed will be sold to you and used to build a stock for bad times. Until the investemend is paid back, ten percent of every profit will go to the Schnee Dust Company. With this, we have enough funds to expand the city. I know it sounds like a long shot, but alchemical alloys will sell like warm bread. Huntsmen and huntresses will buy them for weapons and armor."

Jaques sat behind his desk and thought about it. Alchemical alloys were a knew market and this monopoly could be profitable. But there was a slight problem.

"Why is it, that you want to limit the possible profit by selling the alloys only to hunters? You could maximize the profits without the limitations."

"Simple, we are at war. No honorless bandits and terrorists should be able to get their hands on them. Do you want to face the white fang, when they are equipped with armor and weapons made from high quality materials? This will get yourself killed."

"I see your points and they seem logical. This matter stays on hold for now. Tell me, how much Lien do you need for your projects?"

Jaune pulled out a piece of paper and started to read:"One and a half billion Lien for weapons and heavy machinery, one billion Lien to build infrastructure, one billion Lien to recruit experts in geology, research, building, management and military matters and finally half a billion Lien for research and development of new technologies. In this numbers are enough funds included to keep this operations for three years going. The funds can be cut by lessen the time by two years. This will lessen the expenses by one billion lien. But if we run into complications we need the full four billion Lien."

"These numbers seem reasonable for a operation this big. I think, that I can convince the board members to approve the funding of your project. Now to something different but still important. You want my permission to court Weiss. If you can make this profitable in the next two years, I will approve of your intentions."

At this moment, the trap Jaune had laid, sprung. His father, just like he had planned, intervened.

"I must bring myself into this discussion now. Jaques, you know of our families tradition and our code of honor. I can only approve of Weiss, if she proves her power and honor. I want to hear her opinion about that."

After looking to her father, only to get no reaction, she spoke:"I think, the best course of action would be if I became a huntress. At least for a few years. This would prove my worth and would boost the reputation of the SDC. Would this be to your liking father?"

Jaques thaught about it. While the thought of Weiss becoming a huntress didn't please him, it would definitly be good publicity. While he thought, Weiss spoke again.

"I think it would be the best course of action if I were to be trained by the Arc's. I suggest, that I train one month with them and then one month with you for my business career and so on. With this, I will become familiar with their work and still be ready to work for the SDC."

There was a offer, she didn't told him directly. If she knew about what the Arc's were doing, she could tell it her father. Like that he didn't need to let the Arc's be observed otherwise. A nice, monthly status report of the success from their projects.

"This sound reasonable, even if it hurts me to send my daughter away every second month. she will start her training at the time, you renovated your castle to the extend that it will not be penetrated by a lost Deathstalker."

Jaune stepped in front of Jaques and hold out his hand. "So this deal stands. We will sign it as soon as you have the approval of the board and your lawyers have worked out the contract."

As they shook hands, Jaques hoped thet Jaunes project would pay of the way he thought they would. If not, he would not only loose his invested money, but would also loose Weiss as a heiress for the four years her hunter training would last.

 **-Three Month later-**

Jaune stood at the top of his family home and supervised the progress the workers made building the newly named town of Orleans. The mining operation in the mountainside got into production the last month and started to give them many materials, ranging from iron ore to rare earth metals. Just like he had thought. The Cresent branch of the family started to operate fields with the newest genetically modified seeds from Atlas and were ready to harvest the first load of grain. Atlases gene engineers had designed crops, which riped in half the time normal crops would do. This would give them two harvest's in the coming years and help them to feed the growing town. Speaking of which, the first homes for the workers were already finished, the streets build and the work on the barracks for the future recruits already started. Just like the first smeltery was in the early stages of beeing build. Weiss would start to train next month and then his official training would start too. Thanks to his potions and solutions there were no fatal accidents so far.

But it was only the beginning. His plans were much bigger than that.


	12. Chapter 12 The Shining Flashbacks

**Here I am again. The pairing is now finally set and I hope the way it is going doesn't feel to rushed. As alway, please leave a review. You could help me to improve my writing and give me more motivation to write faster.**

 **Have fun reading!**

 **-Three Years later-**

Jaune stood again atop of the stronghold. His eyes roamed across the flourishing town of Orleans. It was nearly unbelievable, that only three years ago there was only a rotting castle at this place. But in time the town grew and more and more people came to settle.

At first, there were only engineers and miners, shortly after came the frist recruits and then came their families and people who were fed up with the politic line of the great kingdoms.

But not only did the city grow but also the castle. Long lost parts of the castle and the tunnel systems underneath were recovered. In case of massive a Grimm migration, every man, woman and child in Orleans could fit in there and the caves were stocked enough to let them survive for months. If by then, the council of Vale would have not dispatched a rescue mission, they would be goners. But with a continuisly growing force of soldiers in their ranks, the possibility became nearly zero.

In terms of heavy industry Orleans outgrew the resource scarce Vale in a matter of months. The constant rise in their output of materials influenced Vales economy greatly and after only two and a half years, the council approved of a railway system between the town and the metropole. The project was hurriedly constructed from both ends and would be ready in the timespan of only two years. Quick, if you put in account the distance of nearly 150 kilometers.

The PMC was quickly named and after the first few deployments for the SDC, the 'Lions of Orleans' could not recruit and train nearly enough soldiers for the onslaught of requests. Speaking of which, the training of the latest fifty recruits was going well. No casualties so far and only two dropouts. He turned his vision to the training grounds were the recruits absolved their daily cardio training...with 40 kilograms of extra weight. Soon they would start with their weapons training.

The cruel training regime of the Arc family was nothing to joke about. Jaune himself had begged his father to train him with the first batch of recruits. He had lived in the barrack's with them, did the same training(with more weight, because his Aura was already unlocked) and spend most wake hours with them. Every soldier of that group was like a sibling to him and this bond would last for eternity. He cried with them, when one of them had died during weapon training. Sam had dropped a grenade in shock and since everyone panicked, the rest of them could walk away unscathed was for him to throw himself on the grenade.

It still haunted him, it haunted everyone. But life had to go on. It happened from time to time, that a recruit died. And it didn't became easier.

Still, Jaune smiled as he watched the recruits struggle. There were a lot of good memories bound to his training and everyone in the unit was like a brother or sister to him.

While many of the mercenaries/soldiers were out of town to fullfill the various contracts given to the Lions there were at least two hundred of them in Orleans stationed at any time. Mainly to man the walls and give the townspeople a sense of security. And some wall it was. Fifteen meters high and about two kilometers long, towers at every hundred meters manned with eight soldiers. Heavy, autocannons which fired 25x200mm ammunition from four barrels at a cadence of 250 rounds per minute. A non-alchemic compound of fire and energy dust could drive the super-heavy, in air dust covered, projectiles at high velocities through any Grimm. The core, made from tungsten carbide, could break through the hide of a Goliath and would still kill any Grimm standing close behind it.

They were lucky, that tungsten was one of the most common materials found in the earth around Orleans.

Finished with his observation, he went down into the great hall.

"Dad, I'm leaving for Beacon in an hour, are the Bullheads ready?"

"I think so. Jaune I am proud how much progress you made in the last years. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, you teached me good. Thanks to you, I'm no longer the weak, crippled boy. You believed in me and lead our house and myself to glory. Any hints for my time at Beacon?"

Robert seemed to think about it. "Have trust in Ozpin, don't anger Goodwitch and stay away from the lasagna for lunch. It's still frozen in the center."

"Sounds good, thanks. I will take a look one last time at the laboratory and make sure Pascal will not blow you into the brothers embrace while I'm at Beacon."

Robert chuckled at that. After they found out that the Cresent's possessed the ability to control the family semblance, they were bound to help at the laboratory. And Pascal lost the focus at the worst times. One time he had nearly killed them all, when he panicked while handling a high explosive dust compound.

"Do this and my eternal gratitude will be yours!" He jested.

"Yeah, yeah. See you later!"

 **-At the Laboratory-**

"Pascal, where are you?"

Looking around he could not find his relative.

"Jaune, over here!"

His relative rose from a makeshift bed at the far end of the laboratory. It seemed like he was the whole night in here.

"You didn't leave yesterday, even when your shift ended? I thought you liked your sleep."

"Nah, in case you didn't notice, last night was a new moon. I stayed to increase the production of the Elixir. We produced twenty potions last night. I put five of them aside, just for you, so stop your sass about my behaviour. I'm tired as hell!"

"Thank you, your sacrifice will not be forgotten, oh noble one." He liked to banter with the man. After a rough start between them, they learned over time to respect each other and now they were like cousins.

"I just wanted to tell you, not to blow Orleans up while I'm at Beacon."

Pascal gave him a sour look. It was a low blow. There was only one instance were he nearly blew them into orbit.

"Suck it up mister prodigy. I can keep the Elixir to myself, you know?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Sure thing, you know the price of this stuff on the black market?"

"And then you leave with a bullhead to Vacuo and spend everything on blow and hookers. Sure, but don't forget to see a doctor if your genitals start burning."

To any outsider it would seem like they were close to a fight. But they just stared at each other and started laughing.

"You know Jaune, I'm going to miss you. I can joke with you. Your sisters would castrate me if I would joke with them in the same way."

"They definitly would. Girls will be girls."

They shared another laugh and bid farewell.

 **-At the Airship Docks-**

Jaune had got ready for the journey to Vale and was currently wearing his armor. But there was nothing armor like on him. Just a thick belt and a silver headband, shaped like a small crown.

His armor was a special design. The combination of mechashift and alchemy allowed to fit his entire armor inside the belt and the headband. They had no high weight, thanks to a special compound of gravity and air dust worked into the belt. A light and durable armor, perfectly suited for him. The best part was, he could deactivate the dust and restore the original weight of it. This could be useful against strong opponents, like Deathstalkers or Ursai.

On the airfield, three Bullheads awaited him. Packed with his clothes and an entire laboratory. He only needed a suitable place to build it. A talk with the headmaster could not be evaded.

The men then noticed him and saluted him. "My lord, we are nearly ready to start. Only a few checks remain."

"Relax. I tell you again and again, don't be so stiff around me. And besides I am early. Don't panic and just do your work."

The men nodded and got back to work. Jaune then noticed his family coming onto the airfield, so he went to them.

"Looks like I'm going to war, doesn't it? Let's hope our clearance still works or else we may look like terrorists."

"Stop joking Jaune! You know that everything was taken care of. Or are you getting cold feet?"

Jane, never let a situation pass to make fun of him.

"Har-di-har. Very funny. Your time around the soldiers is paying of. The humor of you is definitly getting worse."

This was countered by a hit on his arm. Which send him flying two meters over the airfield.

"Damn it Jane, stop hitting me with so much force. Keep this up and there will be no prince charming coming for you-aaaaaah!"

In the middle of his sentence, Jane started to come closer and when he backed away she started running. Needless to say that he too ran. Away from his monstrous sister.

"Stay here you wimp!" "NEVER!"

After five minutes, Jaune lay on the ground and gasped for air. "Jane seriously, stop being so aggressive. Men don't like it."

"Shut up, I don't want a weak man. When he can't bear this, I won't be interested!"

The rest of the family laughed at their antics and even the soldiers smirked.

"The Bullheads are ready and we can start at any time now my lord."

This pulled Jaune out of the banter with his sister and he turned to the rest of the family.

"So, I think this is it. I will come over for the holidays." After he hugged his family and some tears from his mother and his sisters, he climbed inside of the Bullhead which was outfitted for transportation.

 **-Later at Beacon-**

A girl in black and white clothes sat at the top of a tree and read the newest issue of 'Ninjas of Love'. She was deeply relaxed, when she suddenly started to hear the roar of engines. The noise just got louder and with furred ears, hidden under a bow, she realised it didn't belong to civillian ferries or cargo Bullheads. No this sound came from military grade engines, to be specific, Atlas military grade.

Had she been found? Did the bow not mask her enough? She cursed that she didn't wanted to wear a face mask while she was in the Fang. This would be her doom. She was ready to run for it, when she saw the Bullheads. Not painted in the white, grey and black nuances the Atlas military used, but entirely white with a crest of two arcs painted on it. Oh great, what were the Lions doing here?

She had multiple clashes with the Lions while she was a fang operative. Well trained and armed to the teeth, SDC-convoys secured by them were no easy targets. Maybe they searched for new recruits under the students who couldn't pass Beacons entrance exam. Hopefully.

 **-With Jaune-**

"We are allowed to land and to stay until you know where your luggage is going, sir." He got the pilot to just call him 'sir' within their flight to Vale. Not perfect, but a success for Jaune.

"Good, let the guards take over until my stuff is taken care of. You earned your rest."

"Right, dropdown in ten seconds."

The landing was smooth, at least for a military jet. A landing zone swarmed with Nevermores, that was a hot landing. Now the pilot must only take care to not land on some students. Dead by being in the LZ of a Bullhead. Glorious. Chuckling over his thoughts, he stand up after the landing, grabbing his duffel bag and waiting for the hatch to open.

"Sir, we wish you a good time and please don't be embarassed."

What? The comment confused him, at least until the ramp lowered and he saw the soldiers.

"You got to be shitting me guys! Seriously?"

No sound came from the soldiers, which stand like a guard of honor in front of the ramp. They waited for him to walk the path they had left between the two columns.

After he walked through, they started to laugh. The soldiers were all from the first group of recruits and pulled this prank on him.

"You assholes, now I'm looking like some arrogant shitskin from the council..." A thought crossed his mind."...but if you insist on formalities. DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY YOU LAZY MUPPETS!"

Out of reflex, everyone dropped and got to work. He laughed and after ten or so, they noticed what he had done. Jumping up, they all shared a laugh.

"So, who had the idea?"

"Your father." With this they started to laugh again.

"I should have known. The old man would pull strings, just to get a laugh out of it. I will miss you guys. When you have a contract in Vale, call me for a drink!"

Everyone just saluted with a grin and nodded.

Jaune then started to move in the direction of Beacon. Until he heard an explosion. Like in training, his hands went to his 'civillian' weapon, a standard issue pistol, drew it and got in position.

Five seconds later he was surrounded by his comrades. With trained movement, they made their way to the point of explosion.

When they arrived, everyone relaxed. The shouting of Weiss Schnee, seemed to amuse them. They had heard it often enough. Most of the times when Fabienne Arc had pulled a prank on her. When they got closer, they spottet the victim of the heiresses temper. A girl clad in red and black looking quite miserable.

"Yo princess, you need a security force in this harsh environment? We are still up for hire."

Furious, Weiss turned to shout at the imbecile who dared to mock her. When she saw that it was Jaune and his friends, she stopped.

"Still no manners. Paint me surprised. Jaune, could you keep your mercenaries under control?"

"Nah, we rushed here expecting a terrorist attack. And since it's only your explosive temper, they can let off some steam. And besides, you love them for it."

The girl in red finally got a hang of herself again and asked:"Sorry, but who are you all?"

"Name is Jaune Arc, heir to the Arc family and those are-"

"The Lions of Orleans, a mercenary organisation which are widely famous for their strength in battle." Another girl, clad in black and white told her.

Jaune was stunned. It was not easy to sneak up on the Lions, or himself. And by the look of his comrades, they hadn't noticed her either.

"Thank you for elaborating my families company." Jaune was honest, they weren't widely known in Vale. Their contracts led them to smaller towns and into the Grimmlands.

"Sadly, also deeply bound to the shady businesses of the SDC."

"Excuse me?!"

Oh boy, here we go. Another Weiss cold anger burst.

"Stop it Weiss, it's not worth it. You on the other hand should hand an excuse to my comrades. They are bound by the Arc code of honour and protected the life of thousands. No shady deals involved."

"I don't think I have to. Ask the faunus in the SDC mines for their opinion how they were saved."

"Uhh, sassy. The reason for that is our contract. But enough about us, who are you?"

"Blake Belladonna." That name sounded familar to Jaune, but he wasn't sure.

He aimed to take her hand and kiss the back of it, just like he had done years before to Weiss. She hissed, pulled back and glared at him.

Then it clicked for him. There were one contract for the Lions to protect a shipment to Menagerie. The current lord of Menagerie had contacted them. Former high leader Ghira Belladonna. There was no mistake. Blake looked just like lady Belladonna.

He then noticed the bow and told the soldier behind him via hand signals to check the heat signature of Blake. The soldier then leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"No doubt, Faunus. Cat ears hidden beneath that bow."

Deciding to keep her secret while still intimidating her he simply asked:"How are your parents miss Belladonna?"

She hissed again, turned and walked away, but not before telling him:"Don't talk to me!"

Jaune then turned, looked at Ruby and asked who she was.

"I'm Ruby Rose, starting Beacon this year. You know the princess over there?""HEY!"

"I wouldn't call her that if I were you, but yeah. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the SDC." Before Weiss could regain her composure, he continued, "and my fiance."

Weiss and Ruby turned as red as the cloak flowing down the smaller girls back. His comrades laughed at their blushes and started to go back to the Bullheads.

"Jaune, I thought we would keep it a secret!"

"Why, my beloved snow angel? The rings on our hands would give it away anyway."

"Dork!"

While still laughing, he started remembering...

 **-Orleans, two years earlier-**

Jaune just relaxed with his comrades in the barracks after a hard day of training. They were nearly finished with boot camp and had only one week left. Jaune had an idea.

"Hey guys, wanna have some fun? I have an idea."

"I'm not going to fuck you Arc, even with a dress on."

Everybody laughed at that. How they came to pictures of him in a dress was a mistery. But he thought it included his sisters antics.

"Nah, you are to weak for me, I need a manly man and no sissy like you!"

Oh how the tables have turned.

"I know a secret passage inside the castle. Right to were my father has his storage of liquor. Eh?"

"Your father will kick our ass for this, you know? I'm in!" After a short time, all voted a yes. They got in and out without a hitch and on their way back, Jaune had one more idea.

"Want to get the prim and proper heiress drunk?" A round of silent laughter answered him. He took it as a yes and lead them again into the castle to Weiss's room.

They barged in on the sleeping heiress, which jumped and fell out of the bed. Everyone laughed again and while the rest of them came in and closed the door, Jaune held her mouth shut, so that she couldn't shout at them.

When she had cooled down, he put away his hand and asked:"Wanna get drunk?"

"No?"

"Oh come on, no back questioning," he leaned closer, "and you could give your father the finger with being so improper."

"Alright, fine. I will show you how its done!"

After an hour, everyone was shitfaced, except Jaune and Weiss, who as the only ones with Aura, were the only ones awake. They talked.

"Can you believe this, he hasn't spoke with her in years. He was always cold, but he seriously broke my mothers heart. And with that her soul."

"Damn, I knew that Jaques is an asshole, but not what a big one. No wonder, you want away from him. I take it that the pressure is also big?"

"Yep, seriously Jaune, thank you for making this vacations from him possible. I would break too without this. And I'm sorry that I was afraid of you in the beginning, it was stupid."

"No hard feelings Weiss, I know how I looked back then. Like a corpse, to be precise."

"Yeah but it was still not nice. Now that I think about it, you look rather handsome no-" Realizing what she just had said, she stuffed a hand into her mouth and turned around, so that he couldn't see her blush. Stupid alcohol.

He chuckled softly.

"I can turn that right back to you. Without that cold behavior, you are the nicest and most beautiful person I know."

Then at the same time, they said:"We should do this more often."

After staring at each other for a few seconds, they broke into laughter simultaniously.

Jaune woke his comrades and they made their way back to the baracks.

 **-Six Months later-**

The drunken adventure was followed by more conserative meetings between them. They liked each others company more and more. And like today, Jaune had often showed her around Orleans. He showed her the best places he could think of, like the top of the castle where they often would stay for hours, simply taking in the peaceful surroundings.

But today he wanted to show her the laboratory. Previously he denied her the request to see it, but with the growing feelings between them he thought that it would be appropriate for her to see the place where he had transmutated his cure.

The room was now cleaned of all the spiderwebs and moldy spots. It still looked antique, but not rundown anymore. She took it in curiously. He let her roam the round in silence, until she asked:

"Where did you transmutate your cure? And how did you do it?"

He took her to the spot where the dust lenses stood.

"The spot of magic. You see, I had to mix the ingredients into the flask and set it under the light of the new moon. The new moon is the symbol for a new beginning. But since I was nearly dead, it wasn't enough. I needed those crystal lenses you see here. They magnify the power of the moonlight. The real secret lies in the semblance everyone in my family got. It is essential to have a specific emotion flooding through you in the entire process. To process the ingredients I needed desperation and hope. No family besides mine can do this."

"Wow."

"My word, I researched the topic for two years until I felt that I was ready. After I was healed, I met someone. Someone who gave my family the power of alchemy ages ago. Are you religious?" Weiss shook her head. "I am now. I met the brother of light, who created us humans and faunus. I will never be a priest, but at this moment, I knew that I wanted to become a huntsman. To safe those who can't fight."

"I always wanted to be a huntress to escape my father. I hate his cruel business methods. I hate how he treats the workers in the mines. I hate how he is so cold to his own family. I hate how he ruined my mother. I want to get enough power to take the company from him. I couldn't live, if Whitley was named heir. I know that he will be even more cruel than my father. There is no way I could stand that."

While she spoke, Weiss started crying. So Jaune embraced her small form and let her cry everything out. He started humming a soothing song to calm her. And it worked.

After five minutes of crying, Weiss's eyes were empty. At this moment, Jaune decided that he would protect her. If neccessary from the whole world.

 **-Six Months later-**

They were drinking again. Again with 'Jaunes Squad'. After a while, the mood became had lightened and Weiss could be a normal girl among 'lowly mercaneries', like her father had put it. Weiss had told them this and they just laughed. Jaques Schnee paid good. To bind the Arc's to him, he ignored the deal which lessened his costs.

"Hey princess, I bet you can't down the rest of this Vodka in one go!"

While she reached for the half empty bottle to prove them wrong, Jaune intercepted her hand.

"I don't think thats a good idea Weiss. You are already drunk."

"Am not!"

"Yes."

"NOT! I shall prove you how much liquor I can take! Get the Tequila boys!"

Everyone cheered. Well, except Jaune.

"Come on Weiss. This will not end well."

"You chicken out? Afraid to loose? Oh poor Jauneyboy. Not man enough? I tell your sisters that you are ready to wear dresses again."

Jaune snapped.

"Its on. You, me and an unholy amount of Tequila!"

Many cheers and twenty shots(each) later, they ran out of Tequila. And since they didn't had a death wish, Jaune and Weiss stopped the contest. But the damage was already done. They couldn't stand and stopped thinking straight ten minutes ago.

Weiss tried to stand and fell flat on her face.

"Like, ow. You guys know what I always wanted since two weeks ago? A tattoo. Sadly, I can't get one. My father would see the bill on my card."

"Uhh, princess? I was a tattoo artist before I enlisted here. I could do one for you! My equipment is in the barracks."

Weiss lifted her head up and she smiled.

"Yep. Run and get it!"

"Now?"

"YES!"

Knowing her short fuse he ran. When he returned five minutes later, Weiss sat at the table again.

She opened her jacket and blouse a few buttons and pointed at the point above her heart.

"There, the Arc crest. I belong to Jaune and want to show it!"

Everyone gasped. They knew that Jaune and Weiss got closer over the last few months, but this was way to forward. Even for the drunken state of the heiress. But nobody intervened. This would be good in the morning.

After some Vodka was rubbed onto the spot the mercenary got to work. Weiss yelped in pain and when he stopped for a moment, she downed a shot of Vodka. Against the pain.

A few minutes later, the tattoo was finished. To everyones surprise, Jaune spoke too.

"Same spot, Schnee crest." When they just looked at him, he shouted:"NOW!"

While the tattoo was made, they could hear Jaune mumble.

"No chance in hell only Weiss get to show her feelings."

It took a half hour to get finished, but the tatoo looked god. Before anyone could say anything, Weiss jumped onto Jaunes lap, but the force had been to much and they fell onto the floor. Weiss started to kiss Jaune. And what a kiss it was. The rest let them make out for around five minutes, but stopped them then. The tattoo could be hidden, but a pregnancy not.

 **-The next Morning-**

When Jaune woke up, he felt not bad. Bad was no word to describe how he felt. He felt worse than bad. He couldn't remember what he did before sleep and his head hurt with an agonizing pain. He decided to lay still and prayed that the pain would vanish.

He lost his hope when a shrill scream pierced into his ears. That sounded awfully close. And like Weiss. When he opened his eyes, he saw the heiress looking down on herself.

"I am dead. My father will kill me. I will never drink alcohol again."

"Whatsup Weiss?"

The heiress just turned around and showed him her front. On her left breast, over her heart was a tattoo. The symbol of his house.

"Yep, we are all dead. Jaques will kill us. Wait a second..." He noticed a burning feeling on his chest. When he looked down, he saw a specific snowflake. "Definitly dead."

They later told Robert what happened and the man started laughing so loud, that everyone was afraid the castle would start to crumble and smash them.

Jaune's comrades had only pushed the uncomfortable feeling when they had send them a video of the makeout session between them.

They decided a few months later, that they genuinly loved each other and with the increasing profit from the industry settled in Orleans, Jaune could approach Jaques with his wish to court Weiss.

It took them over two days to work out the contract which would bind their families together. Of course, Jaques had to make a contract for everything.

 **-Present-**

At the time it seemed like a good idea to keep it a secret, but Jaune figured out that it would be suspicious at Beacon. Both of them wearing rings and it was quite obvious that they liked each other.

So he decided that it would be better this way. And since Weiss would not like it if he proposed the idea, he just told the first person. Maybe it would anger Weiss a little, but in the long run, it would be better.

The heiress in question just shook her head. Ruby on the other hand looked like her brain had just molten into a puddle.

"What do you mean 'fiancee'? You mean like, for real?"

"Yep, for real. You don't believe me? Weiss, please show her your ring."

Slightly reluctant, Weiss showed Ruby the ring she wore on her hand. The symbols on it could be, without a doubt, identified as the Schnee- and the Arc-Crest. It was made out of silver, with a fairly large Dust crystal embedded in it.

It was a kind of Dust Jaune had discovered himself. The crystal could, if activated, block any other Dust in a ten meter radius for about five minutes. For the case anyone would ever try to abduct her.

"You didn't joke...what's your name? Jaune?"

"Of course I told the truth. And yeah, Jaune. Jaune Arc. Short-ouch"

He was interrupted by an ellbow to his ribs by Weiss.

"Don't you dare, you dork! Nobody else shall be molested with this horrible sentence!"

"Okay, okay. Whats up with you. Did you spill your Weiss-cream."

With that he started running to the auditorium. He could faintly hear Ruby groan at his pun. But only faintly, since Weiss's shout of rage was much louder.

He laughed to himself. Beacon would be fun.


End file.
